Minerva Snape and Harry Potter: Rise Of Voldermort
by MizzSnape1991
Summary: Minerva Snape the daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Snape, and Harry Potter the son of Lily and James Potter. Will they be able to take down the dark Lord together or will they be to weak.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be the second book from the last one and this is not going to be not the last one. I will write more for an after effect of what happens at the end of this one. You will have to read to find out.

I thank you all for the comments that you have given and the response that my story has gotten. So I hope that you all read and comment on this story also.

I am sorry for the how long it took me to upload the last few chapters on the last book but my internet was down. I will be more quicker on this story and try to add a chapter a day.

Summery:

This story will be about Voldermort rising into power and all the challenges that come to Harry and Minnie for being the "chosen ones". Also Minnie and Harry explore their love lives. And with a new baby in the family what will this mean for the child. Will Severus and Lily be able to stay together and will they bring out all their issues.


	2. Behind the Name

It was a long summer after the death of Sirius Black and his funeral, Harry was keeping to himself and was not connecting to anyone. Then there was the baby and late nights of crying and staying up. Minnie and Harry were getting angry at the late nights that they had been staying up.

Minnie walked into the room where Severus was trying to rock Sirius to sleep. "Daddy why don't you let me try." Minnie sat down beside her father.

"Of course you can try because it is not working for me." He smiled and handed her the Sirius.

"So daddy I have been meaning to ask you why did you guys name him Sirius? I mean you and Sirius hated each other." She sat there and rocked Sirius in her arms.

"Well Minnie when we were in the ministry that night and Bellatrix aimed the killing curse at Harry and Sirius jumped in front of it that showed me a loyalty that will never go away. Minnie he gave up his life for my son's so I think that it is only right that I name my second son after the man that died for my first. You see where the name came from?" He smiled at her because she had gotten Sirius to sleep.

"Yeah Sirius died a hero just like James did. Daddy why does everyone that we love have to die by the hand of the Dark Lord." She stood up and put Sirius in his bassinet.

"Minnie there is going to be a lot more people that you know to die at the hand of the Dark Lord and it is not your fault." He pulled Minnie down on the couch beside him. "Do not ever blame yourself for anybody's death do you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you, but Daddy they die for me and Harry. That is sort of my fault." She looked at the picture of her James and Harry on the fireplace.

"Listen Minnie they died because they love you and they did not want him to hurt you. They would not change their minds if they had to do it all over again. Do not blame yourself." He pushed her hair out of her face.

"I know, Daddy would you die for us?" She looked into her father's eyes.

"I would die for all three of my children Minnie I will not allow anyone to hurt you guys. I would have done the exact same thing that Sirius and James did if I were in their position." Severus was holding Minnie's hand.

"Ok I know you would do anything for us but please try not to get yourself killed. I do not know what I would do without you." Minnie hugged her father, Lily and Harry entered the house.

"Hey what is going on here? Oh look at him fast a sleep." Lily smiled at Sirius.

"Yeah that is all in thanks to Minnie because he would not stop crying for me. When Minnie took him he went right to sleep." Severus smiled.

"How was the Ally today?" Minnie asked Harry.

"It was busy there but we got all the things that we need for the school year. Here is your stuff." Harry passed Minnie a bag of books and robes.

"Thanks I can not believe that I am on my fifth year already. It feels like not that long ago I was just going." Minnie laughed and everyone else laughed.

"Well it is dinner time let's go and eat. I brought dinner home, because I know that you guys do not like my cooking." Lily smiled at her family.

"Honey it is really not that bad, you just need some practice." Severus kissed her cheek, Harry and Minnie laughed.

"What is so funny?" Lily looked over at Harry and Minnie laughing.

"You need some practice, that is being really nice because you need a lot." Harry stood up and went into the kitchen Minnie followed.

"So Harry are you are feeling better, I mean you haven't been yourself since Uncle Sirius died." Minnie sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I think the talk I had with mom today helped me get over it a bit." He sat across the table from her.

"Did she tell you that is was not your fault and that they died for us because they loved us?" She smiled.

"Yes that is what she told me how did you know?" Harry looked over at her.

"Because dad gave me the same speech today. So they must have been waiting for us to ask them. They had it all planned." Minnie looked over at her parents coming in the door. Harry and Minnie both smiled at them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lily knew they were up to no good.

"It is sibling stuff don't worry about it." Minnie smiled.

The time went by and before they knew it, Harry and Minnie were going to the Weasley's so that Lily and Severus could go and prepare for the school year. They were taking Sirius with them because he was to young to leave with someone else and he will be staying in their living corridors with Lily and Severus for the year.

"Minnie can I talk to you for a moment?" Charlie pulled Minnie aside without anyone noticing.

"What Charlie?" Minnie was watching her parents showing off Sirius in the kitchen.

"Well I was wondering if later tonight you would want to go for a walk or something?" Charlie smiled at Minnie and she could not say no to him when he smiled.

"Yes of course I could, but what about your girlfriend in Romania?" Minnie was watching the adults in the kitchen making sure no one seen them. If she didn't need one thing it was her father after her about Charlie again.

"Well she and I broke up, but Minnie it will be as only friends anyway. You are still only fifteen and you are with Cedric still." He answered.

"Yeah I am still with Cedric and I actually love him but I have strong feelings for you also. I have no idea what I will do when the time comes. Charlie I wish I could have some sort of sign when the time does come and I am legal age." Minnie looked at him and stopped worrying about her parents.

"When the time does come your heart will tell you what is right. Minnie if you chose Cedric then I will not be mad with you and we could still be friends. So you and I for now have to be friends, so do you want to go for a walk tonight?" He smiled at her.

"Yes Charlie I would love to go out with you for a walk tonight. Being friends with you is going to be fine. I hope my heart does the right thing, I would really love it to chose you." She leaned in and kissed him, Severus walked into the room and seen them kissing.

"Minerva Lily Snape you come here right now!" Severus was furious with what he had just witnessed.

"Daddy what is wrong?" Minnie acted innocent.

"You know what the problem is young lady, Charlie is too old for you and you were just kissing him. That will not be tolerated around me so you are to stop doing what you are doing." Severus was starring down Charlie.

"Daddy you can not tell me who to see and I am not your baby anymore so butt out will ya." Minnie had never spoken to her father with such superiority before.

"You are still under my rules and I will not have you dating someone that is several years older then you. I will be speaking to Mrs. Weasley and I am sure that she will keep an eye on you while you are here." He turned to Charlie. "and for you, you stay away from my daughter if you know what is good for you." He stormed out of the room.

"Charlie don't listen to him, if we have feelings he can not do anything about them. Please don't stay away from me." She went into the kitchen. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Soon why do you ask?" Lily was confused at the tension between Severus and Minnie.

"I was just wondering?" Minnie sat there eyeing down her father.

"Well Molly I was wondering if you could keep Charlie and Minnie away from each other." Severus would not look at Minnie.

Molly's face dropped. "Why what did he do now?"

"I walked in and Minnie and Charlie were kissing, so I need you to keep them away from each other." He turned to face Minnie who was giving him the look he gives his students to scare them.

"I am going to kill him. He was already warned, I will deal with it. Severus you have my word she will stay away from him.

Severus and Lily left with Sirius to go to Hogwarts. The night went by really fast and Minnie snuck down to the garden where she was meeting Charlie.

"Did you get seen or anything?" Charlie was watching for his mother.

"No I was under Harry's invisibility cloak, no one seen me." She smiled at him. "Why do you want to hang out with me?"

"I was just wanting to get to know you better." He grabbed her hand. "Come with me we can walk and talk."

The night went by and they learnt each others secrets and wishes. When they were all finished they learnt that they had the same hopes and dreams of family life.

"It is funny how much we have in common." Minnie sat on the grass and looked at the stars.

"Yeah it is beautiful, maybe we were meant for each other." He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I think I know who I will choose. I mean Cedric is so caught up in Cho still and he still loves her. I do not want to be second to anyone." She turned up and kissed his lips.

"Minnie you will be first with me." He kissed her back.

When the time came that they were all going back to school. Minnie and Charlie were in an relationship and they were always sneaking around behind Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was the only one that knew about the two of them.

"Minnie what are you going to tell Cedric?" Ginny asked as they boarded the train.

"Ginny he is not at our school this year, so I will tell him nothing. I will wait for him to break up with me. Then it will be his fault not mine." Minnie smiled at her.

"That sounds like something I would do if I were in your position. I will never have to tho, because Harry and I are in love we will be together forever." Ginny looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah you keep thinking that, but Harry is a weirdo I have no idea what you see in him." Minnie walked on the train and sat down not wanting to watch Harry and Ginny snogg most of the way to the school.


	3. Normal Year

School was going to normal for Minnie and Harry, they have never had a normal year since the day they walked into the front doors. They were either being kidnapped by a teacher, chasing a snake into a secret Chamber, being sent to a graveyard through a portkey to Voldermort, and then a crazy crazy teacher making them summon the Dark Lord so that she would believe that he was alive. With Harry and Minnie a school year was never a normal. There was always some sort of drama around them.

"Ginny I wonder what great adventure that we will be on this year. I hope it has nothing to do with the Dark Lord, and I hope no one dies. I really miss Uncle Sirius, he didn't like me at times but when we did get along it was fun." Minnie looked into the potions room she seen her father sitting at his desk marking the seventh years essay.

He seen Minnie and Ginny walking by. "Hey girls why are you two down in the dungeons on a nice Saturday afternoon?" He walked to the door and the girls stopped.

"We were just walking around and somehow ended up here. I don't know how we just did." Minnie smiled.

"Well Minnie, how is your classes treating you. I mean you have got all O's on your owls so they should not be that hard." Severus loved to brag about how smart Minnie's was and she hated it.

"Yes daddy I got all O's but that does not mean that you have to brag to everyone about it. It is kind of embarrassing and I do not like it." She smiled and turned away. "Oh yeah can I have some gallons we are going to Hogsmade today." She grinned at him.

"So you were not just passing by you came for some money. How did I know that you needed something. Come in and get some." He walked into his office.

"So how much do you think that you can give me?" she went into his office and watched him dig through his desk.

"How about ten gallons, will that do?" Severus pulled out a pouch.

"Yeah that should do." She took it and hugged her father. "Thanks for the money and I love you. " She ran out with Ginny.

"She is lucky I love her." He laughed and sat back at his desk to finish what he was doing.

While in Hogsmade Minnie seen Cedric. "Ginny look it is Cedric and he is looking around for someone I hope that it is not me." She hid behind Ginny.

"Minnie why don't you just tell him that you are seeing someone else." Ginny was starring at Cedric who was looking around.

"Well Ginny if I was to tell him he would ask me who and why. I am not telling him who and I also do not want to hurt him." She was walking behind Ginny the whole way to the three broomsticks.

"Minnie lying gets people no where if you speak the truth then everything will be good for you. Lying on the other hand will make everything worse." Ginny sat down at the table.

"Worse how can it get any worse. I love Charlie and I want to be with him, but I also do not want to hurt Cedric. Ginny why does this have to be so hard. My life can never be perfect." Minnie sat down across the table from Ginny, and starred into space.

"Minnie you love Charlie and you are dating Cedric that is not fair to either of them. So tell him and get it over with, then you can start working on your life being perfect." Ginny seen Cedric come in with Cho. "Well I guess you will not have to break up with him because he is seeing Cho again."

Minnie looked over. "Oh thank God, but why hasn't he told me yet?" Minnie gave him evil eyes.

"The same reason you did not tell him perhaps." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny this is no time for jokes." She stood up and walked over to him. "Hi Cedric I have something to tell you. Can I talk to you alone?" She smiled at Cho.

"Yeah I have to talk to you also. Can you give us a minute." He looked at Cho.

"Yes of course I can. I will go and get us a butter beer. So Cedric to you want extra whipped topping?" Cho replied.

"Yes of course I do." He laughed and she walked away. "So Minnie as you can see I am back with Cho. I really love her. I was going to tell you sooner but I did not want to hurt you. Can we still be friends I can understand if we can not."

"Well Cedric I was going to tell you the same thing. I am seeing someone else and I really love him. I have loved him for a long time and we are able to be together now. So yes we can still be friends." She hugged him and smiled.

"That is great. Minnie promise me that it is not Draco. I will not let you be with him." He looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"No Ced it is not Draco why would I go with a man that hit me. No he is a much better man then Draco. Do not tell anyone, it is Charlie Weasley." She looked around to make sure that Harry had been there and heard her.

"I will keep it a secret. I am glad that this went well and that you did not jinx me or something." He laughed.

"Well if I did not have Charlie I would have probably did something like that. So you are lucky." She laughed and walked back over to Ginny.

"So how did it go?" Ginny was curious.

"Well you watched the whole thing so you tell me." Minnie laughed and sat back down.

"Harry over here!" Ginny yelled and was excited to see Harry come in.

"Ginny why did you have to call him over here. I do not want to sit by him." Minnie snarled at Harry as he walked over.

"Hey Minnie. What is new?" Hermione sat down.

"Great Cedric and I are over. I am glad that we are going to be friends still." Minnie smiled at Cedric.

"You are really happy for someone who has just lost their boyfriend." Ron looked confused.

"Why am I suppose to be devastated about it?" Minnie quickly turned her head to Ron.

"No but when Ginny broke up with Michael she was crying all the time. Every time she seen something that reminded her of him she would cry." Ron laughed at the look on Ginny's face.

"Ron did you really have to announce that to everyone." Ginny snapped.

"Sorry I thought that you were over it." Ron was still laughing.

"I am over it but you still do not have to tell everyone about it." She was angry at him. "You can also stop laughing."

"Well we should be going, it is time we get back to the school." Minnie stood up and left.

As they were walking back to the school, they heard a loud screech of pain coming from up ahead. They seen Katie Bell thrown into the air and then thrown back down again. Hagrid came hurrying down the pathway.

"What is going on here?" He seen her lying on the ground. "None of you touch that. Only the packaging do you hear me?" Hagrid pick up Katie and they all went to the school.

As they entered the Great Hall they seen Minerva, Lily and Severus all standing there waiting for them.

"Where is it Harry?" Minerva asked in a worrying tone.

"it is right here." He handed her the package.

They all examined it and they were all shocked at what they had seen. The five of them stood there wondering what it was.

"So what is it?" Minnie asked.

"It is a cursed necklace and Miss Ball is luck to be still breathing." Severus answered his daughter.

"Well how did she get a cursed necklace?" Harry asked.

"She could have been passed it and not know it was cursed. We have no idea what the truth is, we will have to wait for Miss Ball to come back to." Minerva was worried.

"Well her friend that she was with said that she said she had to deliver this to Professor Dumbledore." Ginny added.

"To Albus?" Severus was shocked.

"Daddy who would want to kill Albus?" Minnie looked puzzled.

"Minnie do you really have to ask that question. It was Voldermort, with Albus gone he can get at the school and control everyone. So it was given to her by a death eater. I bet it was Draco." Harry had a look of superiority. Minnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes that could be it, but lets not jump to any conclusions just yet." Lily looked at Harry with a smile. "I have a quick question for the five of you. Why is it that every time something happens here in this school you five are always involved somehow?" Lily looked at the five of them.

"Well Professor Potter I have been asking my self that also. I have not been able to come up with an answer." Ron answered.

"Ok now all of you head back to your corridor. It is almost time for dinner and you are still in your winter cloaks." Minerva sent the children off.

They all left the Great Hall. "Why is it always us?" Ginny looked over at the rest and smiled.

"Well Ginny you have chosen to hang out with Harry and I who are suppose to be the chosen ones. So I guess that it will happen to those who hang out with the chosen ones." Minnie smiled at her.

"Well I guess that is it." Ginny laughed. They all went to the Gryffindor tower.

"Well Harry there goes our normal year." They all laughed at Minnie.


	4. Grimmauld Place

Christmas break came and Harry and Minnie were going to move into Sirius's house because it was left to Harry and Lily. Minnie was excited because the little house on Spinner's end was getting congested with five people in it. They were all on the train back home.

"So Minnie we are all coming to your place for Christmas. This should be fun, I mean all the Weasley's and Snape's in one big house. It will be fun." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

Minnie had never thought of it that way, her face dropped. "That will be nuts. Good thing there is a lot of room in that house and that I only have to share with you and Hermione. Oh yeah I invited her too." Minnie smiled.

"Well this should be interesting. Charlie is going to be there too." Ginny winked at Minnie.

"Ok what are you getting at here. I can not do anything because my father will be watching me for sure." Minnie rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Well you are in a city so you can walk out of the house and have some privacy. Charlie has money also." Ginny smiled.

"Well you are right Ginny, but the money does not matter." Minnie was watching out the window.

They arrived at King's cross and their parents were there waiting for them. They all got off and seen the crowd of people standing and waving at them.

"Look they are here for us. This should be a great Christmas." Minnie whispered to Ginny. She ran over and picked Sirius out of the carriage.

"So how was the train ride?" Mrs. Weasly asked as she went down and kissed everyone on the head to greet them.

"It was a train ride, normal like every other one." Ron laughed.

"Ron be nicer to your mother." Hermione was frowning at him.

"Yes Ronald I would listen to what Miss Granger tells you." She kissed her sons head.

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry just smiled and started walking to the car, which was taking them home.

When they were all in the car Harry and Minnie were antsy and they wanted to get to the house so that they could see their new rooms.

"So how did you guys move everything in a few hours?" Minnie seen the sign that said Grimmauld place and she was excited.

"Minnie we used our wands it is really simple we will explain it to you later. Here we are everyone out." Severus tapped on the ground as he got out of the car and the places around them moved over. They were soon standing in front of their new home.

"So when are the Weasley's coming?" Harry asked as he walked in to the house. It had changed since Sirius had lived there it was more lighter and all the weird portraits that were there was replaced by family pictures.

"They will be here later. So what do you think?" Severus looked at Minnie.

"It looks really different but I do love it. I think that it will be fun to live in such a big place like this. Also the Weasley's can come over more." She smiled and ran up the stairs to check out her room.

"This is going to be interesting keeping an eye on three children in such a big house." Lily laughed and kissed Severus.

The day was coming to an end and the Weasley's came in all of them except for Percy he was still to involved in work to be distracted by family. When they came in you could see the aw in their faces. Minnie ran up and hugged Charlie.

"Why weren't you there today at the train station?" Minnie let him go.

"My mom would not let me come. She said I will be seeing enough of you over Christmas break. I had to stay behind and start the packing." He smiled over at his mother.

"Well tonight we could go for a walk or something. Or even someday we can go out and do something fun. Leave everyone here." She smiled and looked over at her father who was starring at the two of them.

"This is going to be one interesting Christmas." Charlie smiled at Severus and he snarled at Charlie.

The days went by and they were all having a blast in the house with so much more room to joke around with each other. The adults were loving the quiet that they had because they were always on the other side of the house when the children were tormenting each other. It was two days before Christmas and Minnie and Charlie decided that they were going to go out without anyone knowing.

"Are you sure they are in the Parlour?" Minnie asked Charlie as they headed towards the door. She looked around in fear of running into her father.

"Yes they are all looking at Fred and George's new things that they will be selling in the store. We will be fine." He smiled at her.

"Ok Ron and Ginny are going to cover for us if they ask." Minnie opened the door and they walked out. "So where are we going to?" Minnie was curious.

"Well I have it all planned so do not worry about it. This is our first official date." He grabbed her hand.

"You are amazing and I am happy that I picked you." She kissed his cheek.

They arrived at a restaurant, it was a muggle one and Minnie had no idea what they were to do.

"Where are we? And what do we do?" She looked up at him.

"Just follow my lead and everything will be fine. Reservation for Weasley." He told the server as they walked in.

"Yes sir, just this way." The server took them to the table set up really nice with flowers and candles. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Yes I will have a butter beer with extra whipped topping." Minnie smiled at him.

"Sorry we do not have that here." The waiter was confused he had never heard of the drink before.

"We will have two sodas." Charlie smiled. The waiter left to get them. "Minnie in the muggle world they do not have butter beer." He laughed.

"Oh you should have told me sooner. I looked like a fool." She smiled.

"Sorry, but I think that it is cute that you have next to no idea on the muggle world. You never took muggle studies I guess." Charlie loved to see her smile.

Dinner went really well Charlie had to order everything and explain it all that was on the menu. They walked out laughing and having a great time.

"So what are we going to do now?" Minnie stopped and looked at him. "Can we not go home I am really enjoying our night."

"Fine what do you want to do?" He had nothing else planned for the night.

"Well maybe we can get a room or something and have some great fun." She gave him seductive eyes.

"Minnie do you really think that you are ready for that?" He was unsure that she had ever done it before.

"Yes Charlie I am. I can tell that you think I am still innocent but I am not. I was with Cedric and he is older then me also. So I have not been a good girl one hundred percent." She grabbed his hands. "Charlie I love you and I want to do this with you."

"Minnie I love you too. I could not think of a better way of spending the rest of the night. So there is a hotel over there and we can go there if you like." Charlie moved her hair out of her face.

They went in to the room and embraced into each others arms and one thing went to another and soon the night was over and they were sleeping in the bed. When they woke up it was morning and the sun was shining in Minnie's face. When she looked up Charlie was staring at her.

"We fell asleep last night." He kissed her head.

"Oh God really that is not good we are going to be in big trouble. It will not for nothing tho, I really enjoyed last night. Why are you starring at me?" Minnie sat up.

"I think that you are really beautiful and that you are really young." Charlie also sat up.

"Charlie don't do that I love you and you love me. Age should not stop us tho. Please do not let that push you away from me." She grabbed each side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"No Minnie age will not push me away, but you could find someone better and that can give you more." Charlie grabbed her face also.

"You can give me all I need. Charlie I do not need money or anything like that all you need to give me is love and a family would be nice." She laughed.

"See this is why I love you so much you are amazing. There is no words to explain why." He kissed her lips.

"Well I really think that we should get home before my dad sends the death eaters or something after us." She laughed and got dressed.

They opened the door, Severus and Molly were standing in the hall talking to each other. They turned around quickly when they heard the door open.

"Where were you two. Ginny and Ron just told us you were still in bed." Molly walked to them.

"umm… we went for a walk. I needed some air." Minnie smiled at them thinking that her father would believe them.

"Minerva I think different and I do not like what I know. You two were out last night and not in a good way." Severus was looking into his daughter's mind and she quickly closed it.

"Daddy we went out for dinner last night but came home last night and went to bed. We just came back from a walk." Minnie was holding Charlie's hand really tight, she was really nervous.

"Minnie go to the kitchen and have your breakfast. Charlie I want to talk to you." Severus pulled his daughter away from Charlie.

"Daddy we are allowed to be together and you will never stop it." She stormed off into the kitchen.

"I will be in the kitchen, Severus be nice he is my son still." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Mr. Snape I love your daughter and…" Charlie started.

"I can tell that you love her and that you would not hurt her. If you ever do hurt her Charlie you will have more then me to deal with." Severus sat on the chair in the hallway.

"Is this you saying that I am allowed to be with Minnie?" Charlie had excitement in his eyes.

"In a way, but Charlie I hope you know that I love her and will do anything to protect her. One day you will understand the love of a father and boys like you will be a threat to you." Severus was looking at a baby picture of Minnie.

"Sir I am no threat to you." Charlie seen it and smiled.

"Charlie you are a threat because if Minnie really loves you and you two end up together in a permanent way then I will not be the only man in her life. Do you know what I mean now?" He was still starring at the picture.

"Yes Mr. Snape I understand and I promise you now I will protect her and love her. Not as much as you do but I will be the second man that she loves the most and can trust. I am happy that you have approved this." He smiled.

As Charlie walked away a tear fell down Severus's cheek and hit the picture of a little baby walking towards the camera, smiling and laughing. He had never felt more like he was losing his little girl and that she was growing up too fast.


	5. Draco has a mission

The Christmas break was a lot easier then it had started because Severus, Lily, Molly and Arthur had come to terms that they were not able to stop the love between Minnie and Charlie, no matter the age difference or how hard they tried. They were all getting ready to head back to school.

"Charlie I really do not want to leave. This Christmas has been the most fun Christmas that I have had in forever. I will really miss you." She snuggled to him on the couch.

"Well it is not like I won't miss you because I will, but while I am in Romania I will write to you and think of you the whole time." He kissed her head.

"I will be always waiting for your letter." She smiled up at him.

Ginny and Harry walked into the room holding hands. "Harry this is your last year do you think that you will be able to be away from me next year for that long?" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny we do not have to worry about that yet I am still in school. We will always write next year. I mean it is only a few months because I can see you at Christmas, Easter and then it will be over. We will both be out of school." Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny flopped down beside him.

"Yeah it will be not that bad. So Minnie and Charlie how will you two be able to survive a relationship for two years of Minnie going to school?" Ginny smiled over at the two of them on the couch.

"We will be able to do it, because we love each other and are able to wait a few months for each other." Minnie sat up and looked over at Ginny.

"Yeah, see Harry that is another way we will survive, because we love each other and that is all that really matters." Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Minnie I think we should get packing before our parents have a fit about us being last minute doers." Ginny got up and Minnie followed her, both of them kissing their boyfriends on the lips.

While up in the room Molly and Lily walked into the room. "So girls you guys have decided to finally pack." Molly smiled at the girls and started to help.

"Ok what are you two doing. You guys never really help us pack, so why start now?" Minnie smiled as Lily helped her pack.

"We thought that we could help you back and talk a little bit." Lily smiled at them.

"About what?" Ginny gasped.

"About boys and being safe Ginny." Molly answered.

"Ok we do not need that talk we are smart we know what to do so please do not do that." Ginny stopped packing and walked away from her mother.

"But Ginny I think that it is best that you guys do listen to what we have to tell you." Molly grabbed Ginny's arm.

"No we don not have to talk." Minnie left the room, Ginny left behind her.

"Well that could have went better." Lily laughed.

They all left that day to go catch the train to take them back to Hogwarts. Minnie and Ginny were avoiding their mothers so that they did not have to discuss what had just happened.

"Wow today was really weird and I hope they never try that again." Minnie whispered to Ginny as they put their things onto the trolley's.

"I know if they wanted to make things strange between us then they accomplished it." Ginny laughed.

They all loaded onto the train and they were all sitting in their normal car. Draco stuck his head in the door.

"What do you want you Git." Ron frowned.

"I want to talk to Minnie if you really have to know." Draco snapped at Ron.

"Well she does not want to talk to you." Ron answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Ron I can speak for myself and I want to know what Draco has to tell me. Stop talking for me Ronald." Minnie sat up and gave him a dirty look.

She pulled Draco out of the car and they went into an empty one. "What do you want Draco?" Minnie snapped she had not talked to him since he hit her.

"I was just wondering what your future plans were." Draco tried to touch her, she pulled away.

"Do not touch me I am finishing school and then I plan on becoming a stay at home mother. I want to have a big family. Why do you ask?" Minnie gave him a cold look.

"I want to know if you want to help me?" Draco looked around.

"Help you with what?" Minnie was curious.

"With a mission that the Dark Lord has assigned me." Draco answered with fear in his voice.

"Help you with something that the Dark Lord has assigned you. Are you crazy he has tried to kill me how many times now and you think I will help him. You have lost your mind. Why would you help him Draco he is really dangerous." Minnie looked at him and stared into his eyes trying to find answers he looked away.

"It is my duty to help him." Draco would not look at her.

"Draco it is not your duty to help him. He is not your boss and he cannot control you." Minnie pulled his face so she could look at him. "You do not have to do this Draco. You have a choice make the right one." Minnie looked at him.

"Minnie you do not understand I have to do this, if not he will hurt my family. I can not have that you would do the same thing if it was your family." Draco had tears in his eyes.

"Draco it is ok, what do you have to do?" Minnie sat him down and sat beside him.

"I can't tell you unless you help me. You are not going to help me so I cannot tell you." He got up and left.

Minnie sat there and thought to herself what his mission could be. She kept thinking of all the trouble that he could get himself into, she was worried as she walked back into the car where Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. She walked in and looked distant.

"What is wrong?" Harry looked at his sisters face.

"Nothing it is just something that he told me. It is really nothing, so let it be." Minnie sat down.

"Minnie what is it? I can tell that something is bugging you." Harry went over to her and sat down beside her.

"I cannot tell you I want to have his trust and telling you will not keep that trust. So leave it as it is." Minnie turned her body away.

"Minnie why would you want his trust I thought that he broke that a few years ago." Ginny asked.

"I am not telling. Would you guys stop asking me!" Minnie was angry at them.

The rest of the train ride was quiet and there was no talking at all. All the times that they had been on the train back to Hogwarts their was never a more quiet ride then this one. When they arrived and they went on to the carriages to go up to the school. Minnie decided that she was going to ride with Draco.

"Minnie what are you doing on this carriage your people are over there?" Pansy smirked at Minnie.

"No I want to sit here with Draco. I need to talk to him." Minnie smiled and sat by Draco. Pansy was mad at the fact that Draco allowed it. "Draco can you please trust me enough to let me in."

"No I can not trust you, because you are a Snape and he is a traitor and you have already told me that you would never help the Dark Lord. So I guess that I will never be able to tell you." Draco whispered to her.

"Draco you are scared and I can help just let me in." Minnie whispered and grabbed his hand.

"Minnie I can't, just stop asking and that will be the best for everyone. Ok Minnie." Draco whispered.

Minnie tried the whole time to get him to tell her but he kept telling her that he could not. When they arrived in the castle she went and sat at he Gryffindor table for the welcome back feast. When she sat down they all looked at her.

"What?" Minnie asked.

"Why did you go with the kids from Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"I had to talk to Draco and that is all I am telling you so do not ask anything else." Minnie snapped.

"Wow she is snappy and I think she is going to get herself in to trouble." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"There is really nothing I can do with her, because she will not listen to me." Harry smiled. "And I have my N.E.W.T.S this year so I cannot focus on anything but that."

"Yeah I know Harry but she is your sister and that is your job to protect her." Ginny whispered so that Minnie could not her them.

"I know Ginny but what can I do about her. She is always in some sort of trouble and I can not prevent it." Harry looked over at his sister who was starring at Draco.

They all finished at the feast and they all went to their dormitories and while there Minnie received a letter from Charlie.

It read: To my Dearest Minnie.(haha)

I have always wanted to start a letter like that. I know that it has only been a few hours but I thought that I would let you know that Romania is beautiful and that I am already missing you. So that is about it and I am counting down the days till I see you again and those days will come soon. Love You Charlie

"Let me guess it was from Charlie." Ginny looked over at her.

Minnie had a big smile on her face. "Yes it was Charlie and he says he misses me." "You guys have only been apart for a few hours." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah I know it is so cute and I really love him." Minnie read the letter again.

"Minnie you can't do this to Charlie he doesn't deserve this." Ginny walked over to where Minnie was sitting.

"What do you mean Ginny. I love him and I will never hurt him." Minnie turned to Ginny quickly.

"Well you have been with Draco all night saying that you need to get his trust so that could be not good on Charlie's behalf. Minnie why are you doing this?" Ginny asked.

"I am not trying to get with Draco I am trying to help him. I will never be with Draco again but I cannot see him do this to himself." Minnie replied.

"Well Minnie what is he doing that you cannot tell me I'm your best friend?" Ginny thought that they were never going to keep secrets again from each other.

"Ginny it is really dangerous if you tell the wrong person then it could be bad for Draco." Minnie looked at Ginny. "I will tell you Ginny but you have to promise me that you will tell no one at all."

"Minnie I promise and you can trust me." Ginny was sincere.

"Ok the Dark Lord has given Draco a mission and he has to do something that he will not tell me about. I have to get him to tell me and I can help him. Ginny he is scared and the Dark Lord threatened his family if he did not do it." Minnie smiled at Ginny because she knew that the secret would be safe with Ginny.

"I promise that I will keep this a secret. What do you think that it is?" Ginny asked her hoping to get more answers.

"Well remember when we went to Hogsmade in November and Katie Ball was cursed. She said that she was suppose to give it to Albus. Maybe Harry was right and it was Draco that gave it to Katie. Maybe Draco has to kill Albus for the Dark Lord so that he can take over our school." Minnie looked around to make sure that no one else entered the dorm room.

"That could be it but how can you prove it?" Ginny asked.

"I can't I have to get Draco to tell me from his own mouth, but he won't say a word to me. I have to gain his trust and get him to spill it." Minnie seen that another girl entered the room.

They all went to bed. All that night Minnie wondered how she would get Draco to spill. She knew that it was not going to be easy, but he had to do it to keep her family safe. The only thing is what she had to do to gain his trust, and what if she had to hurt Charlie to do it she just couldn't bare the thought. She did not sleep at all that night.


	6. A Close Call

Minnie was trying her best to get the truth out of Draco, but nothing that she had done would crack him up. Draco never avoided Minnie he would just change the subject when she asked him about the mission he had to do.

"So Draco how is that studying coming for your newts. Is it easy?" Minnie smiled at him.

"You know how much I do not like school and these are the reasons why." Draco pulled out his advance Potions year seven. "Look at this stuff. Minnie when will I ever use this in real life."

"Draco that stuff is easy and you might need it if your child got into something and you needed a potion to help them. It would be great if you knew that stuff." She opened the book and smiled at the stuff hen was studying.

"What is so funny about the book?" Draco looked to see if he could see what she was laughing at.

"Well Draco this is simple stuff. I mean I could do all this with my eyes closed." Minnie looked out of the book.

"Well it is probably because your father is a potions master and it runs in you DNA. I mean my father is not a potions master or my mother for that fact so how can I be great?" He took the book and put it away.

"Draco it does not have to be in you DNA it has to be in your head. You have to want to do something in order to actually do it. If you think you can do it but your mind knows you can't then you will not do it." Minnie smiled.

"Well Minnie I know where you are going with this conversation and I am not going to tell you so stop while you are ahead." He picked up his things and left the Library.

Minnie left and went o to find the others. She found them in the Gryffindor common room playing wizards chess. Harry and Ron were playing and Ginny and Hermione were watching.

"So who is winning?" Minnie asked as she walked over to them.

"Who do you think?" Ginny laughed. "It is not Harry."

"Of course not he never beats Ron at this. No one has ever beat him in a long time. The last time that someone beat was when Ginny and I did it, right Ron?" Minnie sat on the floor around the table.

"Yes that was when I was fresh at playing the game. Now I am a pro and no one can beat me." Ron smiled and won the game.

"We all know that, but everyone has their strengths and yours is that." Hermione sat up and pulled out a textbook.

"I guess yours is books and being smart." Ron kissed her cheek.

"Yes Ronald mine is my smarts, Ginny and Harry's is their Quiddich playing, and Minnie is potions. So as you see we all have something that we could beat each other at. So stop bragging, and study." Hermione kissed him back.

"I think that Minnie and Ginny have another talent." Ron Smiled and looked at the two of them.

"And what might that be Ronald? Choose your words carefully." Minnie warned Ron.

"Well it is not a bad thing, but you have both had a few men in the past few years and I think that another one of your talents are boys." Ron laughed and Harry joined him.

"So what are you calling us Ron?" Ginny asked as she hit Harry in the arm.

"Nothing I just said that another one of your talents are boys. It is not a bad thing you are just looking for the right one." He looked at them hoping that they would approve.

"Ron we will let this slip but we are not floosies." Minnie smiled and threw the pillow at Ron.

They all laughed and joked for the rest of the night. When it was time to get ready to go to bed something got serious.

"So why have you been spending so much time with Draco lately Minnie?" Harry asked.

"I think he needs a friend right now. I want to be that friend that gets through to him." She smiled and got up.

"Minnie he is dangerous, you have to stay away from him." Harry got up and looked at his sister.

"Harry I know what I am doing. Just let it be." Minnie went to bed.

"Ginny you probably know what is going on with her. She does tell you everything." Harry turned over and starred at Ginny knowing that she knew the truth.

"Even if I did know I would not tell you because I promised Minnie not to. A promise to a friend is something I keep. So do not ask me about it, because I will not tell you." Ginny kissed Harry's lips and walked off to the dorm.

"Harry there is no point asking those two to spill each others secrets because you know that they will not do it." Ron stood up, he and Harry went to their dorm room.

The months went by and it was soon March, Ron's birthday. They day had a lot of people wishing Ron a happy birthday and everyone giving him some sort of gift. That evening when Harry went into the boys dorm Ron was staring at the moon out the window.

"Harry look it is beautiful." Ron was gazing at the moon with a weird look in his eyes.

"Ron it is the moon we see it every night what makes tonight so different." Harry sat on his bed and watched Ron.

"It is beautiful just like her." He jumped onto Harry's bed.

"Like who?" Harry pulled away.

"Her the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled and hugged Harry's pillow.

"Hermione?" Harry was freaked out.

"No not her" Ron hit him with the pillow. "Ramilda Vane the most beautiful girl in the world." Ron was smiling ear to ear.

"Ron you are with Hermione not Ramilda. So what is your problem?" Harry looked at the floor as he asked that question. "Oh my, Ron did you eat those chocolates that were in my trunk?"

"Yes and they were great, sorry mate I was going to leave some for you but they were amazing. I hope you don't mind." Ron was hugging the pillow tight.

"No I don't mind at all. So why don't I take you to see Ramilda." Harry stood up.

"You would do that for me?" Ron's eyes lit up.

"Yes you are my best friend and I want you to be happy. She is in the Great Hall so lets go." Harry took Ron to the common room.

When they went down to the common room Ginny and Minnie were sitting there reading a letter that Charlie had just sent Minnie.

"Aww, Harry Charlie is so romantic. Why can't you be like him?" Ginny turned around and seen Ron in a daze. "What is wrong with him?" She smiled.

"Eat to much did he?" Minnie added.

Harry walked over to them and whispered. "No he got a really strong love potion and I am taking him down to the Great Hall where the teachers are having their meeting right now to see if someone can fix it." Harry went back over to Ron.

"We are coming with you." They both said at once and jumped up.

"Minnie can't you help. Like make a potion or something?" Ginny asked so that only Minnie could hear her.

"Yeah I could but then we would not get entertainment out of Ron. The love potion will not hurt him. Daddy will be able to get it done really easy." Minnie laughed as Ron stopped and looked in the glass to fix his hair.

They arrived in the Great Hall and all the teachers were discussing something. When the children came in the stopped and starred at them. Ron was now looking around for Ramilda.

"Where is she? Where is Ramilda?" Ron asked as he went over to the teachers table.

"She is not here Mr. Weasley." Albus stood up.

Harry ran over to the teachers. "Ramilda gave Ron a very powerful love potion and now he thinks that he will see her here. I was hoping to get Da.. Professor Snape to make a potion that will get rid of it."

"Oh I see of course. Ron why don't you sit Ramilda should be here soon." Albus smiled. "Severus can you go and get something that will counteract this love potion?" Albus turned to Severus.

"Yes I can. I will be a few minutes keep him here." Severus left the Great Hall.

"So Ron how much do you love Ramilda?" Minnie asked as they were both laughing at him.

"I love her this much." He pulled his arms so wide that he fell over.

They girls started laughing at him. "I really don't think that she loves you Ron. She does have a boyfriend." Ginny smiled.

"She will love me when she sees me. I mean who wouldn't love this." Ron nodded at the two of them sitting there busting their gut laughing at him.

Harry went over to them. "Girls leave him alone." Harry started laughing as well. "I guess this is sort of funny." They waited ten minutes then Severus came back into the Great Hall with a glass full of something.

"Here Ron drink this. It will clam your nerves when Ramilda comes in." Severus handed to him and he drank it all down.

When Ron came back to he was unsure of what had happened. "How did we all get here?" he asked.

"We flew." Ginny laughed.

"Ron we brought you down here because you were giving a love potion and Snape just got you out of it." Harry smiled at him.

"Wow this is crazy. I guess I am a stud after all." Ron smiled.

"See you are just as arrogant now as where when you were on the potion." Minnie rolled her eyes at him.

Albus brought out a bottle of wine. "So who wants some?" He pulled out his wand and made glasses appear.

He gave Ron his glass first as he drank it he fell to the ground. Harry went into his backpack and pulled out a bezoar and put it into his mouth. Ron came back to and was rushed to the hospital wing.


	7. A Visit From The Weasley's

The next morning when they all woke up they went straight to the hospital to check and see how Ron was doing.

"Is he up yet?" Ginny asked the nurse.

"No dear he has not woken up yet, but he will be fine." She left the hospital wing.

"Well maybe if we all sit and talk around him he will hear our voices and wake up." Harry went over and sat by Ron. They all followed.

"Why would someone want to poison the teachers?" Minnie asked them as she did Severus, Albus, Lily and Minerva came into the room.

"Well Minnie that was a Christmas present given to Albus. Someone tried to kill him not us." Severus went behind his daughter and touched her shoulders.

"Daddy who would want to hurt Albus?" Minnie asked as she did she thought of Draco. She was distant.

"Minnie what is it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I was just trying to think of someone who would want to hurt Albus." Minnie answered fast.

"We do not know who would want to hurt him. We will find out tho. So for now we are going to keep this as quiet as we can. So you guys can tell no one or talk to anyone about it ok." Lily looked at them.

"We will Mrs. Snape, keep it quiet that is." Ginny smiled.

"Her…mione. Her…mione. Hermione." Ron opened his eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione grabbed his hand. "You are awake, that is great. How do you feel?"

"I am tired. What happened?" He looked at everyone around his bed.

"You were poisoned by the wine that you drank last night." Minnie added.

"Why would someone want to do that to me?" Ron sat up slowly.

"It wasn't meant for you Ron. You were the first one to drink it so you fell first." Harry explained.

"I bet that will teach you to be a pig." Minnie laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"No I just won't drink anymore wine." Ron smiled.

The morning disappeared and when dinner time came around they were all getting ready to leave and let Ron rest when the Weasley family came in.

"My little Ron." Molly ran over and kissed his forehead. "Are you feeling alright honey?"

"Yes mom I am fine. Why did you bring the whole family?" Ron looked at them all standing there.

"Well I thought that you would want family around you when you are in a hospital bed." Molly answered.

"Mom I was only poisoned, I am not dying. They all did not have to come." Ron smiled at his mother.

"Ron it is no problem. I love coming back to Hogwarts it brings back a lot of great memories." Charlie smiled at his brother then Minnie caught his eye. "There is also some people that I want to see."

"Yeah so you didn't come for me you only came for Minnie, Thanks." Ron laughed.

"Ron I love you little brother and I would hate for anything to happen to you." Charlie patted Ron on the shoulder. "But you are right the main reason I came was to see Minnie." Charlie whispered to Ron.

Charlie went over to Minnie and pulled her out of the hospital wing. He kissed her lips. When they were finished kissing Minnie smiled at him.

"So I guess it is a good thing that Ron got poisoned." She smiled.

"Yeah I hate that he did but at least something good came of it." Charlie grabbed her hand. "Show me around, I am not too sure if I know where I am going anymore." He laughed.

"You know where you are going. You just want me to go ahead of you." She smiled.

"You figured me out, I love watching you walk." He laughed and they went around the school.

They ran into Albus on the adventures. "Hello Charlie and Minnie what are you two up to today. Aren't you suppose to be with Ron, Charlie?" Albus smiled.

"I think that Ron is fine, he does not want to many people in there at the moment. So I thought that I would spend some time with my girlfriend." Charlie smiled at him.

"Your girlfriend, when did this happen?" Albus looked over his half moon spectacles at Minnie.

"Well Albus we got together over the Christmas break. Before you say something that is protective, remember I love him." Minnie smiled.

"Minerva I was going to say I hope you twp are happy. Charlie be kind and don't hurt her." Albus smiled and walked away.

"Why do they always warn you about hurting me. Just don't mind them they are just really protective I guess." Minnie laughed.

"Well Minnie you were raised in this school so it would only be realistic that they all love you and want to protect you." Charlie looked at her and thought of what could be. "So can we go and see Hagrid?"

"Yes of course I am sure he will love the company." Minnie pulled Charlie down to Hagrid's hut.

The visit was like every other visit they had tea in oversized cups and ate something that was gross and a lot of it. Everything that they had was oversized. When they decided that it was time to leave, Hagrid was trying to make them stay longer.

"See ya Hagrid, have a good evening." Charlie waved as they left the oversized hut.

As they were walking back up to the school they all ran into Molly who was angry at Charlie for leaving Ron and not coming back to say bye.

"Charlie Weasly why were you not in there visiting with Ron?" Molly ran up to him.

"Well mom I think that Ron was overwhelmed by everyone in his room at once. So I will go and see him now for a few minutes before we leave." He kissed his mom and left Minnie and Molly standing there.

"So Mrs. Weasly how is Ron doing?" Molly smiled trying to break the silence.

"He is doing fine Minnie. Well now that we are alone can I talk to you for a quick moment?" Molly smiled and looked at Minnie.

"Yes what is it?" Minnie was curious.

"Well I was just going to ask you how much you are actually serious about my son Charlie." Molly sat on the rock that was beside them.

"I am really serious about Charlie I love him and I think that I can see my future with him. Molly you could even have grandchildren from me with Charlie." Minnie laughed and Molly was speechless. "Mrs. Weasley did I say something wrong?"

"No honey it is just weird hearing that I could be a grandmother soon. That means that my babies are growing up." Molly had never thought of that before.

"We all have to grow up someday, I mean your parents probably thought the same thing when you were starting your family." Minnie hugged her. "But you know they will always love you and be your children." Minnie smiled at her.

"You are right dear, I hope that you and Charlie are happy together. I think that you are what he needs." She smiled and hugged her back.

They both walked back up to the hospital wing were all the other Weasley's were saying bye to Ron.

"Ok boys are you all ready to go home?" Molly walked over to the boys.

"Yes dear we are all ready to go." Arthur walked over to his wife. "See you later Ron, no more wine you hear me." He laughed.

"Ok I promise dad no more wine." Ron smiled.

"See you Ginny dear, now all of you be good and no trouble." Molly hugged them all. With that all the Weasley's left.

Minnie ran over to Charlie and kissed him quick. "Love ya see you this summer. Do not forget to write." She smiled and ran off.


	8. The Fall

May rolled around quite quickly and Ron Hermione and Harry were all studying for their NEWTS, that was all they seemed to have time to do. Ginny and Minnie were board with just the two of them hanging together.

"Ginny I do not think that I have ever seen Ron or Harry study this much in their whole lives." Minnie laughed as she looked at the two of them sitting there with their noses in the book.

"I know, it is their last year tho and these will determine what they will become. So they want to get the best scores, so they can get the best careers." Ginny answered. "Not like that will happen." They laughed.

"Yeah they are not going to be to high on the career ladder. That is because they are a bunch of gits." Minnie smiled as Harry looked over.

The girls went on making fun of their two brothers, until they both got board and went for a walk outside. While they were outside they overheard Draco talking to himself. "..I have to kill him, it is the only way that I am going to protect my family." he rolled up his sleeve and Minnie gasped because she knew what that mark was.

"What is it Minnie?" Ginny whispered.

"That is the dark mark and that is the mark of the Dark Lord. When they have that on their arm they are working for him. Draco is on his side." Minnie whispered back to her.

"Minnie you were right, so who does he have to kill?" Ginny watched him.

"I think it is Dumbledore because if he kills him then the Dark Lord will have access to Harry and I. Also because all of the gifts that people had received were all suppose to do to him" Minnie walked over to Draco.

"Minnie where are you going?" Ginny pulled her back.

"I am going to talk to him." Minnie pulled her arm away. "Draco, I know what you are up to. You can't do that it is not right." Minnie scared Draco.

"Minnie you know nothing so stay out of it. It is not something that you want to get involved in. I do not want to hurt you." Draco walked away.

"Draco!" She tried to catch up with him.

"Minnie do not run after him you heard what he said, that he did not want to kill you if you got in the way." Ginny caught up with her.

"I know but if he does kill Albus then that will allow Voldermort to come after us. I do not want that." Minnie lost Draco. "Ginny he could never hurt me ever. I know he wouldn't." She walked back up to the school.

That night when she went to bed the thoughts of who she should tell about Draco and his plans ran through her head. She eventually dozed off knowing that she must tell Albus because it was his life that was in danger. When she woke up that Sunday morning she ran to Albus's office. She ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Snape where are you head so early in the morning?" She smiled at Minnie.

"Well Professor I have to speak to Albus it is really important that I speak to him now." Minnie went towards the Gargoyle.

"Miss Snape he is not in the school at this moment. Whatever you need to tell him I am sure that you could tell me. So Minnie what is the big problem now." She walked over and faced Minnie ready for some long over dramatized story, that Minnie had always thought up.

"No I have to tell Albus it is only him that I can tell right now, and if he decides to share it with you then that will be his choice. So until then I need to speak with Albus." Minnie smiled. "When will he be back?" Minnie asked.

"I am not sure when he will be back. I will tell him that you wish to speak to him when he does come back. So Miss Snape why don't you run along and find something to pass the time until he comes." Minerva smiled and pushed her on her way.

Minnie was studying for the exams that she also had coming up at the end of the school year. Harry walked in and he was alone, it had not surprised Minnie for Ron was probably with his girlfriend studying.

"Hey Harry I need to talk to you for a quick minute. Do you think that you could spare a few study minutes for me." Minnie waved him down to sit beside her.

"Yeah I would love to give you a few minutes of my time. I am going mad with all this knowledge." He sat down beside her.

"Well I have figured out what Draco was sent to do for the Dark Lord. Harry it is really bad." Minnie made sure that no one was in the room.

"Minnie it can't be to bad, can it?" Harry's eyes grew worried.

"It is really bad he has to kill Albus." They both grew silent. "Harry you know that if this does happen then we can not come back to school until the Dark Lord is dead, because it will not be safe."

"I know. Minnie we have to tell someone, we can not allow Draco that power." Harry stood up, Minnie grabbed his arm.

"Harry we have to tell Albus and him only because if we tell the wrong person you never know what could happen." Minnie pulled him back down on the sofa. "So you worry about your NEWTS and I will take care of this ok." Minnie smiled.

That night Harry was no where to be found. Hermione was looking for him because she was suppose to be helping him with his potions.

"Minnie have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked her.

"No the last time I seen him was this afternoon. I haven't seen him since." Minnie answered.

"He went somewhere with Albus." Ginny looked up out of her Dark arts book.

"What is he doing with him?" Minnie jumped out of her seat because she was needing to talk to him.

"I don't know Harry told me to tell you that he went with Albus if you guys asked. So that is all I know." Ginny answer.

The rest of the night the four of them had their faces in their book of choice. When out of no where they heard a loud bang. They ran out of the common room to see what it was. "Oh my God!" Minnie screamed and ran into the great hall where there was a bunch of dark figures running on the tables and smashing things.

'Minnie we meet again." A familiar voice ran up to Minnie.

"Bellatrix how did you get in here?" Minnie pulled out her wand.

"My loving nephew Draco. He let us all in." Bella laughed and made a shiver run down Minnie's back.

"He wasn't sent here to kill Albus then? He was sent here to let you guys in, but why would you all want in Hogwarts?" Minnie seen the other standing behind her. The death eaters were also all standing behind Bella.

"Yes he was to let us in but he also was suppose to kill Albus. See tho Draco could not do it so I had to do it for the Dark Lord." Bella smiled a evil smile.

"No!" Minnie screamed and put her wand to Bella's neck.

"Yes Minerva Snape I killed Albus Dumbledore. He is lying right out through those doors. You should hurry to him." Bella pointed at the front doors.

Minnie and the others ran out and they seen Albus lying on the ground. His body lifeless and his eyes were empty. Minnie had never seen no life or light in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. As she stood over her body the memories of him all came back to her.

When she was three and he gave her a lesson on how to use the Pensive and seeing all it's magical features. They were both laughing and having a great time. Then another one cut in, it was when she was five and she was saying bye to Albus before they went home for the summer and him telling her what he thought of Harry and that he liked him. He had also told her that he should go and say bye to the others. The memories were flooding her mind she could not control them she had really loved this wise old man and it was real, he was really dead. Before Minnie had realized she was knelt over his body lying on his chest in tears.

"I am sorry." She whispered to the lifeless body.

Harry came running and looked he also fell to his knees and stated to cry. His tears fell and hit his face. "This can't be real. This can't happen." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I am sorry, I am sorry." Minnie whispered over and over again.

"Minnie, Harry." Severus and Lily ran over to their children who were really upset. Severus grabbed Minnie and Lily grabbed Harry.

"Daddy …..it ….was ….Bella …..she ….did …..this …..to ….him. She …..killed …..him." Minnie could barely speak.

"I know baby just breath." Severus pulled Minnie closer and looked over at Lily. When their eyes met they knew that this will be the year that they would have to hide Minnie and Harry from the Dark Lord. The day they feared had come.


	9. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

The next few days Minnie had not spoken to anyone and was blaming herself for what had happened, and at the fact that she didn't warn anyone. Everyone was trying to get her to open up, but every time someone tried she would walk away and go to her dorm. Not Even Charlie could get through to her. Minnie wondered into Minerva's office one day.

"I am sorry." Is all Minnie said as she entered the room.

"Minnie dear what is wrong?" Minerva went over and sat down beside her.

"I did this. I could have stopped this and I didn't." Minnie started to cry, and her eyes were distant.

"What did you do?" She brushed Minnie's hair out of her face.

"I did this, it is all my fault." She pulled away.

"Minnie what is your fault dear?" She looked at her, Minerva had worry in her eyes.

"I killed Albus. I should've warned you and told you, but no I had to be stubborn and only want to tell him. Now he is dead and I could have prevented it." Minnie was in hysterics.

"Minnie clam down this was not your fault. You could not prevent what had happened. Bellatrix LeStrange is very disturbed lady, no one could have stopped her." Minerva grabbed Minnie's hand trying to clam her down.

"It is my fault when I ran into you the other day. It was because I knew Draco was up to something and I wanted to tell Albus. No I had to be stubborn and not tell you. You could have warned him or something and I didn't. Now you see how it is my fault." Minnie was still in tears.

"It is not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Minnie, Albus would not want you to do that." She pulled Minnie in and hugged her.

"I know but I could have prevented it." Minnie said as she was starting to clam down

"No one could have prevented it dear. What Bellatrix does no one can stop her, she has killed many and I am sure that Albus is not her last. So dear do not blame yourself." Minerva had a tear came to her eye.

The school was still finishing their exams. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still scheduled to do their NEWTS. After they all finished their tests the school was holding a funeral for Albus. Minnie was still blaming herself, but she was talking now to people. The only thing that she would not talk about is Albus.

"Minnie, how was your tests?" Harry ran into her in the hallway as she left from finishing her last test.

"It went really well. Potions has always been really easy for me." She grinned at him. "How did your NEWTS go?" She asked.

"They went ok. I think I could have studied more, but what the hell." Harry smiled. "So are you ready for the funeral tomorrow? I heard that you are giving a speech." Harry seen Minnie's eyes fill with water.

"Yes I am ready, and I am giving a speech. You are suppose to be giving one also." Minnie looked at Harry holding back the tears.

"Yes I am giving a speech, but it is so hard to put what Albus meant to me in words. I mean there just isn't enough. He meant so much, and he did a lot for us." Harry put his hand on his sisters shoulder.

"I know, he was amazing." Minnie hugged Harry. They both cried.

The next day came very fast and before they had knew it they were all walking down to the place where the funeral was being held at. Severus, Lily, Harry, Minnie and Sirius all went to the funeral together.

"Minnie baby are you going to be able to speak up there today?" Severus asked her as they walked onto the white surface where everything would take place.

Minnie looked and she froze, she knew that he was laying there in that white coffin and that he was really gone. There was no way that he could ever come back to her. The chairs were white with a bunch of white flowers hanging on the ends of them and the aisles were lined with a white silk material. There were doves in a cage near the coffin, and a torch lit at the end of the coffin.

"Minnie baby, are you ok?" Severus got her attention.

"I am ok." She looked at her father and forced a smile on her face.

"So are you going to be able to speak today?" He asked again.

"Yes, daddy I have to do this. I have to do this for Albus." She grabbed his hand.

"Ok, but if you can't then you let me know and we will not make you." They walked over and sat down in the front row where their names were placed.

Everyone arrived and it was a sombre moment. Most of the people that were there was in tears, the ones who were not were holding it back.

"May I have everyone's attention" Minerva stood up at the font of everybody. Every one sat there in silence. "We have all gathered here today to remember the life of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was an extraordinary wizard and one of the best we have ever came across. He was also more then that to many people, he was a hero to some and protector to others, but to most of us he was a friend. The loss of this great man has touched the hearts of many and it has awoken us to what is really happing in our world right now. So today we have a few of his students talk and tell you what they love and admire about the man that means so much to them. So first can I have Harry Potter come up and give the speech that he has prepared for Albus." Minerva touched his arm as he went up and stood there in front of everyone.

Harry looked at everyone in front of him. "I have not prepared a speech because I cannot write down in words what Albus meant to me, so I thought that I would tell you what came to my mind first. Well Albus was a man that was always there for me and he never judged me or treated me different because of the circumstances that was thrown at me when I was born. He was always there for me and always had good advice for me for the trouble I was going through at the time. The last great piece of advice he gave me before he was taken away from us was, 'Harry my boy the only thing that is stopping you from completing what you were born to do is the fact that you love so many and so many love you. I have to admit that I am one of those people who love you. So do not ever let him tear you away form the ones that you love because it is all we have in this world.' He was a very wise old man and it is still so hard to believe that he has been taking from us in such a mean and unfair way. I only wish that he could have prepared me for what was going to happen to him. With that said I guess we all have learned a lesson from Albus it is that everyone will die someday it is just the question when." Harry held back the tears and went and sat back down with is family.

The next few moments were moments of silence and everyone was looking at the white coffin, the tears was falling down everyone's face. When the moment was over Severus Snape went up. "Thank you all for that moment. You all know that I am not good at speaking or at showing my emotions, but when it comes to Albus Dumbledore I was hurt when I found out that he had died. Albus was like the father that I never had, he always gave me a second chance and he was always there for me. I could never find a greater man than Albus. He took my family and he protected them from the dangers out there and he lost his life for my family. I only wish that he was here with us today, so that he could help us defeat the monsters that need to be defeated." A tear came to Severus's eye and he knew that he had to stop. "With that said, I will like to call up our next speaker. My daughter Minnie Snape." He stood off to the side just in case she needed him there for her.

Minnie came up and she pulled out the piece of paper that she had, the paper was tear stained. "You all know how much Albus means to all his students and how much he touches their lives as a professor. Albus was much more then Professor Dumbledore to me he was my Uncle Albus when I was growing up. He was always there for me when I needed to talk about things that I could not tell my parents. He always knew what to say to me to make me smile and get on with my life." Minnie wiped the tears off her face that had fell. "When I was a little girl, and I had moved into the castle while my daddy was teaching. He made it so welcoming here and he was the one that I would go with when my daddy had a class. He taught me a lot of great things, but the one thing that he taught me that matters the most is the fact that love is the strongest thing the world has to offer. With him gone I don't think that love can be the same. He made my world safe and he made sure that no one would ever hurt me or my family." Minnie could not stop the tears. "I will always love Albus and if there was a way I could bring him back I would move the whole world to do so. I only wish that I could touch his hand again, hug him and feel the life and warmth of his embrace, or look into his eyes and see the sparkle they always had. I know I will never be able to do that but I wish I could. Albus I love you and I will miss you so much." She put the paper away and sat back down in the chair beside her mother and father.

The funeral continued and the ending was the most beautiful thing that Minnie had ever seen. The doves were let out and the flew away. When they were out of sight the torch at the end of the coffin was lit and Albus was lifted into the air still in the coffin and with a loud pop the coffin disappeared and the phoenix appeared in it's place and flew off into the sunset.


	10. Preparing for the Wedding

That summer was going to be a adventurous summer, little did they know that not only will the summer be an adventure but the rest of the year was going to be a big hunt.

Bill Weasley was getting married that year to a girl that only the guys liked, Fleur Delacour. Minnie and Harry had decided that they were staying at the Weasley's so that they could help with the wedding.

"Girls can you come down here I have something for you guys to do!" Molly yelled up at Ginny and Minnie.

"We are coming mother!" Ginny yelled down. "She is going to work us crazy. We are never going to have any personal time with Harry and Charlie. I mean I think that is what she wants and all, but it is really getting on my nerves. It is only Fleur, I can't even stand her." Ginny looked over at Minnie who was starring out the window. "Minnie are you even listening to me." "Yes I am listening to you. I do not like Fleur either but Bill loves her, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her so be it. I mean what if one of your brothers did not like Harry, you marry him and they do not give him a shot, how would you feel?" Minnie asked her as she turned around to face Ginny.

"Minnie why do you have to be like that? I mean it is not a bad thing but you can always make me see a bigger picture." Ginny sat by her. "Why are you so distant today?" Ginny asked.

"I was only just thinking that Albus would have loved to come to Bill's wedding. He would think that it is a beautiful occasion. I have these moments sometimes, but I am fine." She smiled at Ginny.

"I really can't say that I know how you feel because I have never lost someone as close to me as Albus was to you. Just so you know you have a lot of other people that are her for you and who love you a lot. So Minnie Albus would want you to be happy and carry on with your life, you have to stop wondering what Albus would be like. Just be you and live for you." Ginny smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You are right, it will take time but I am sure I will come around. Thank you Ginny I am glad that I have a friend like you." Minnie leaned in and hugged Ginny.

"Well we should go and help mom with whatever it is she wants us to help her with. If we do not hurry up she will have our heads." They both laughed and went downstairs.

They arrived downstairs and Molly had a bunch of flowers on the on the floor and on the table. "It is about time girls, I have been waiting for you two for some time now." Molly gave them both the look of impatience. "So will you two get down here and help me with these flower arrangements." Molly smiled.

"Mom you can use magic to do these, we can't so why do you need our help?" Ginny sat down and Minnie followed.

"Because you two are sitting up there doing nothing so thought that I would give you something to do. So you guys grab some flowers and make them look like this." Molly smiled and walked off.

"Can you believe her? She is pure evil." Ginny said as she sat down and started the flowers.

"Ginny your mom is lovely, she is not evil. Your mom is just caring and protective, that is what I like that about her. She is just being your mom." Minnie smiled at Ginny.

"Yeah if you say so." Ginny looked away and got back to the flowers.

When they were finished with the flowers it was time to clear the table so that everyone could eat dinner. When everyone came in from the things that Molly had them preparing for the wedding, dinner was already on the table.

"So how was everyone's day?" Mr. Weasley asked them all.

"It was long and so demanding, mom had us doing everything again today. I have no idea how she finds so much for us to do." Ginny answered.

"Now Ginny we all have to help out with this wedding it is a family affair and all the help the better." Mr. Weasley smiled at his daughter.

"I know, it is a family affair and I guess it is all fine." Ginny went back to eating.

"Great now what about the rest of you. How was your day?" Mr. Weasley asked the others.

"Mine was great I loved doing the invitations for everyone. I am glad you guys are letting me be a part of everything." Hermione smiled.

"Ours was boring." Fred and Gorge added.

"Well Harry and I had a very horrid day, because mom had us clean the waters for the wedding. It was really gross in there. We did it anyways." Ron smiled at Harry.

"Yes it was gross but it was fine we, bonded a little more." Harry laughed.

"I think that helping Ginny with the flowers was a lot of fun and I really enjoy helping you guys out." Minnie added in.

"So Molly when is Charlie, Bill, and Fleur coming to the house?" Arthur asked.

"Well Bill and Fleur will be here in the morning and Charlie will be here the day before the wedding." Molly answered. "So we have new sleeping arrangements all three of you girls Ginny, Minnie and Hermione will be in Ginny's room. That is only because Hermione has been staying in Bill's room and he is going to need it back." Molly smiled.

"Yes that is no problem Mrs. Weasley. I do not mind sharing with the two girls." Hermione smiled. "Well I am all finished so I am going to go upstairs and get my things all together. So I will be ready to move into Ginny's room in the morning." Hermione left and went into her room to pack. Ron shortly followed after her.

"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing upstairs." Fred laughed.

"They are needing some time alone so that they can work on their relationship." George laughed.

"Boys that is enough I am sure your brother is just helping Hermione with her things." Molly starred down the twins.

"Yes that is so it mother haven't you noticed. Ron and Hermione are dating they have been for over a year now." Ginny smiled. " So I am sure he is wanting more then to help her pack." Ginny got up and left the table.

"So Harry are you going to follow Ginny next." Fred laughed.

"I think I will, I haven't spent any time with her in a long time. So I will now." Harry smiled at the twins and went upstairs.

"Ok Minnie, Fred and George you are going to tell us who is dating who around here." Molly looked over at the three of them.

"Well Mrs. Weasley Ron and Hermione are dating, then there is Harry and Ginny, Fred is with Angelina Johnson, Gorge is single, and for me I am dating your son Charlie. Is that good?" Minnie smiled.

"Yes that is all I wanted to know. How can you be dating Charlie? You have been is school all year and you can hardly see him dear." Molly was curious to how this all started.

"Well Mrs. Weasley Charlie and I have been dating for over a year now. We started dating last summer, but we got real serious last Christmas. We write to each other all the time and we seen each that time Ron drank the poison. We also seen each other at the funeral. We are making it work because we love each other." Minnie smiled and so did Arthur.

"I never thought that our Charlie would ever have any girl. I mean he is so in love with his work, but he has found someone. I am happy that is someone like you Miss Snape." Arthur smiled at her.

"Yes that is great. Why don't you three go and find something to do while I clean up. Unless of course you want to help me." Molly smiled at the three of them.

They all got up and went upstairs as quickly as possible. "Molly what is the problem?" Arthur asked as Molly stopped around the kitchen putting things away.

"Well Arthur I do not think that our Charlie should be with a girl so much younger then him. Also she is a marked child and if he is in love with her he could get himself killed." Molly broke a dish as she threw it in the sink.

"Molly I love you and I would die for you and our family. Why can't Charlie feel the same way about a girl?" Arthur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Molly.

"I know, but he is my son I do not want to think about losing him. I also do not feel right with Ginny dating Harry for the same reason. They are marked children Arthur. Do not get me wrong I adore those children, but I do not want my children to be marked also." Molly turned around and faced Arthur.

"Molly we cannot control who they date or what they do. All we can do is love them and raise them right. I think that we did a great job at that, so now what they choose to do with their lives is completely up to them. They want to help Harry and Minnie with he-who-must-not-be-named then let them. It is all for love Molly we would do the same thing." Arthur kissed her lips and smiled.

"Yes dear you are right once again. I hate when you do that." She smiled and finished cleaning up the kitchen.

The next day came and all the children were called down to greet Fleur and Bill who were on their way into the Burrow.

"Mom why do we have to greet her?" Ginny was reluctant to come down.

"Ginerva she is going to be family so she is a part of our family now. We are going to show her the respect that she deserves. You understand young lady?" Molly scolded her daughter.

"Fine." Ginny snapped.

They walked in and Fleur was the beauty that everyone remembered from the triwizard tournament. "Hello everyone, it iz a pleazure to meet you all. Even tho I already know mozt of you." She smiled at Harry.

"Well Fleur this is my mother Molly." Bill took her to his mother.

"Pleasure to meet you Fleur and I hope that you enjoy your stay here with us." Molly hugged her.

"This is my father Arthur." Bill said.

"Pleasure." Arthur replied and kissed her hand.

"And these are my siblings, Fred, Gorge, Ron and Ginny. These three over here might as well be my brother and sisters. This is Minnie, Hermione and Harry." Bill smiled at them.

"Yez I have met them all in school when I was part of the triwizard tournament. They are all very lovely people. Arry saved my little zizter Gabby and I am forever thankful for that." She hugged all of Bill's family.

"So Bill and Fleur your room is ready for you upstairs. Bill it is your old room." Molly smiled at the two of them went upstairs. Molly and Arthur went into the kitchen.

"This is going to be an interesting few days. I mean the wedding is in three days and we have to put up with Fleur the whole time." Hermione looked over at Ginny who was still disgusted that Fleur had touched her.

"I agree with you there Hermione." Ginny got up and left the room.

"Would you guys stop that it is not like she is going to steal Harry or Ron because she is marrying Bill." Minnie smiled and went into the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley needed help.

The next few days were like the previous Ginny and Hermione were avoiding Fleur any chance they had to. Fred and Gorge were trying to convince Fleur that one of them would be better for her then Bill, she would just laugh at the two of them. Molly had them all working from the time they woke up to the time they went to bed it was like there was no rest at all for them. Charlie was to arrive that morning and the Delacour's were to arrive that night. The Weasley's had a busy day ahead of them.

"Well Ginny I am happy today for Charlie to come I haven't seen him in a very long time." Minnie said as she got dressed.

"Yeah I can't imagine being away from Harry that long. You know a love is going to last when you guys are able to stay faithful to each other miles apart." Ginny smiled at her.

"Yeah I hope that is right." Minnie heard a door close and Charlie yell up. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

He kissed her and she let him go. "I have really missed you." Charlie said as her grabbed her hand.

"I have missed you too. I am really happy that you are here, but I know that you are only here because of the wedding right?" Minnie smiled at him.

"Yes I am here for the wedding, but you are a great bonus to have here." He hugged her again.

Molly and the rest of the family came down the stairs. "Charlie how was your trip?" Molly hugged him.

"It was great mom. This must be Fleur." Charlie went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Charlie, it iz very nice to meet you." Fleur said to him as Minnie pulled him away from her.

"Charlie I have one thing to ask you. Can you by any chance cut your hair a bit I am not liking the whole girl thing." Minnie laughed.

"Yes I knew someone would say that." Charlie smiled and went over to his mom. "I was waiting for it to be you." He kissed her cheek. "So mom am I in my room, or am I in someone else's." Charlie smiled.

"Yes son you are in your room. Why don't we go up and unpack your things." Molly and Charlie headed upstairs. They rest left also.

"Minnie I seen what you did when Charlie hugged Fleur." Hermione laughed.

"I seen that also. You have a jealous bone in there. Just like Hermione and I." Ginny laughed. "But Minnie remember she is marring Bill so she won't take Charlie away." Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"You guys are so funny. I know Charlie was only being nice, but still." Minnie looked over at Ginny and Hermione smiling at her. "You two are pure evil." Minnie smiled at them.


	11. Don't say his name

It was the day of the wedding and Molly was rushing around trying to get things finished up. Severus and Lily had came early to see how Minnie and Harry were.

"Hey Molly where is everyone?" Severus asked as he walked into the house.

"They are everywhere, the kids are outside, Arthur is in bed, and Minnie is helping me in the kitchen. They are all doing something for me. Why do you need them?" Molly asked as she pulled a long white dress out of the closet.

"Yes I need to speak to everyone for a moment. Arthur, you and all the children that are living here." Severus looked around and seen Minnie.

"Daddy you guys are here early. Hi Sirius." She picked up her little brother.

"Minnie can you go and get all the boys, Hermione and Ginny?" Molly asked her.

"Yeah I can get them all they are all outside playing Quiddich anyways." Minnie laughed.

"They are not suppose to be playing they are suppose to be helping with the wedding." Molly looked angry.

"I don't know, I will go and get them." Minnie went outside.

"Severus, why do you need to speak to everyone?" Arthur asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Well Arthur we believe that the ministry is going to be taken over by the Dark Lord and when he does take over he will come after my family and yours. So we have to have an escape plan." Severus sat down at the table.

"Yes that is a possibility, so I agree. Where is everyone Molly?" Arthur asked.

"Minnie has just went to get them. Here they come now." Molly said as they all entered the house. "Everyone have a seat we need to talk." Molly said as they all sat down.

"What is this all about mother we were busy outside." Ginny asked.

"Well Ginny playing Quiddich was not what you were suppose to do. So when we are done with this conversation you will all do what I asked you to do." Molly gave them all a angry look.

"So we all need to have a plan for when the Dark Lord takes over the ministry. It is only just a matter of time. So here it is. When we see someone coming after us or we are warned about it, we will all split up and head to Spinner's End and meet there. From then we will figure out what happens next. Do you all understand?" Severus explained.

"Yes but how do we all spilt up?" Minnie asked.

"Yes baby we do spilt up, that is what we have to figure out next." Lily added.

"Ok Molly and I can be together because we do not no more then two or three in a group. They might follow us if we do." Arthur added.

"Yes that is right, so who is willing to go with each other?" Severus asked.

"Minnie and I can go together." Charlie said.

"I will go with Fleur." Bill looked at his wife to be.

"Fred and I can be together." George added.

"Yes that is good Lily and I can take Sirius. So what about you four?" Severus looked over at Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Well Hermione and I are good to go together." Ron smiled.

"Yeah and Ginny and I are fine to be together." Harry added.

"Ok it is decided, now let's make sure that everyone is accounted for. So Molly and I, Severus, Lily and Sirius are going to be together. Then there is the kids, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Minnie, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny. That is everyone, so we all understand that everyone will go to Spinner's end. Then when we all get there we will think of what to do next." Arthur explained.

"So now that is all taken care of. All of you go back to what I told you all to do for the wedding. The guests will be here in about two hours so hurry up." Molly made all the kids leave the house and do what they were suppose to do. "So how long do you think it will take for the Dark Lord to take over the ministry?" Molly asked.

"I am not sure when he will but it is good to be prepared for when it does happen." Severus added.

"Yes it is." Molly walked outside to make sure everything was getting done.

The wedding was beautiful everyone came that was suppose to come, and they all had a great time. Ginny had hated the dresses that Fleur had picked out for them to wear. Other then her everyone else was happy. When the reception came around and they all changed out of the fancy dresses, and wore something more simple. They were all having a great time when an owl had swept in and dropped a letter into the lap of Arthur.

"You are all being warned that they are on their way here. They are after the Snape's, Weasley's and Potter. You all have to prepare they are on their way tonight. You guys have to run. Minister of Magic." Arthur read out loud to Severus.

"We have to leave. I will warn everyone." As he got up the death eaters came swarming in to the tent outside the burrow.

"Charlie!" Minnie yelled, she ran over to him. They both ran off into the dark with each other. They had no idea who would be meeting them at Spinner's End or who will be alive when it was all over. All they had at that moment was each other.

"Minnie where is Spinner's End?" Charlie asked.

"Do you know where Godrick's Hallow is?" Minnie asked him as they ran off.

"Yes, I know where that is. Why is it near there?" He looked over at her and stopped for a moment.

"Yeah it is about an hour from there. Do you know where it is now?" Minnie sat down and tried to catch her breath.

"Yes I think I have a pretty good idea. We do need to take a little break tho." He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Charlie, what if someone we love gets killed and we never see them again. We should go back and make sure that everyone got out safe." Minnie looked back and she could still hear screams faintly.

"Minnie we were told not to go back at all for nothing, and if they do not show up to the meeting place within twenty four hours then we have to assume that they have been caught. I am not letting you go back Minnie you are one of the ones that they want." Charlie turned her face to his. "They are all strong and they are all fighters. I am sure that they will all get out ok."

"Charlie I just don't think that I could lose another person that means that much to me. I lost James when I was little, I really can't remember him tho. Then there was Sirius and he was an amazing man he did not like me much because of my father, but I know he loved me. Then not that long ago it was Albus and Charlie he meant a lot to me. I could not imagine losing my daddy, mother, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Sirius or any of your siblings. I love them all to much. I could not lose them." Minnie had tears roll down her face.

Charlie wiped her eyes. "Minnie they will all be there. I promise they will all show up, ok. They are all very smart and very quick." He kissed her lips. "We should leave now before they figure out that we are all gone."

"Yeah that is a great idea. I think that we should go get something to drink from the café over there. I am really thirsty and we have a long journey ahead of us." Minnie walked over the café on the corner.

They were in a muggle world now so they had to figure out how they were going to pay for whatever they brought. "Charlie do you have any muggle money?" Minnie looked at him.

"No but I see someone who might." Charlie said as he looked down the street. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all coming towards them. Minnie ran up to them and she hugged Harry.

"Harry you guys are ok. Do you know if mom and dad made it out ok?" Minnie asked as they went into the café.

"I don't know we won't know until we get to Spinner's end." Harry answered.

"Well maybe the six of us should stay together. It will be a lot easier to travel if there is more of us." Hermione added as they sat down at a table and order hot chocolate for everyone.

"Harry I do have something to ask you. What did Albus take you away from the school that night to do?" Minnie looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"He had us killing a Horcrux. I have it right here." Harry pulled out a necklace. "It was a fake tho, because when I read it. It said 'To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.' Do any of you know who R.A.B is?" Harry looked at the other five who was thinking.

"No I have never heard those initials before." Hermione hated that she did not know what it meant.

"I have seen them before, Harry remember when we were cleaning out the house on Grimmauld's place. It was a bedroom and the initials on the door said R.A.B. So it was a black who wrote that note. Which one tho." Minnie looked at Hermione who was mad that Minnie knew.

"Yeah he had to of lived there. We will ask mom when we see her." Harry added. "There is more that need to be destroyed. There is seven all together. We have to destroy five of them, because two has already been destroyed. The diary of Tom Riddle was one and the Ring of Marvolo Gaunt's which is Lord Voldermort's grandfather it was destroyed by Albus. So now there is five more and I have a fake one here so we have to find the real one and figure out what the rest are." Harry looked around the room and seen some odd characters coming into the café.

"So that is what Albus wants us to do?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yes he wants us to destroy them all. It is the only way to beat him." Harry answered.

"Who are they?" Minnie asked as she pointed to the two men that had just entered the room. "They will not stop staring at us." Minnie looked at Harry.

"I do not know who they are they have just came in a few seconds ago." Harry responded.

"Well they are creeping me out so we should be on our way." Minnie stood up and Hermione went up to pay the girl up front.

As they went to enter one of the men grabbed Minnie and the other one grabbed Ginny.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled at them as they pulled out his wand.

"No you are all going to come with us and ten they will not be hurt." The Death Eater said.

Hermione came behind them and hit them with a binding charm. Minnie ran to Charlie, and Ginny ran to Harry. "Oh my God Hermione. Thanks." Minnie smiled at her.

"It was nothing, but I will be a few moments because I have to erase the waitresses mind and these two goons. That way they can not remember that they had seen us." Hermione went over to the waitress who she had already knocked out.

"Wow where would we be without her?" Ron laughed.

"I think we would all be on our way to the Dark Lord right now. Thank God for her." Minnie looked over and Hermione was just erasing the last death eaters mind.

"Well we should be on our way now." Hermione came over and they all left and headed towards Spinner's end.


	12. Arriving on Spinner's End

They traveled for hours and to the six of them it had felt like days. They were all getting tired and they all wanted to stop. All of them but Harry.

"We should stop for a few minutes. I am really tired." Minnie sat down on a nearby rock.

"No we have to keep going it is only time before we get there." Harry pulled Minnie off the rock.

"We can stop for a few minuets Harry, it is only a few moments." Minnie sat back down.

"Fine we will have a seat for a minute." Harry and all the others sat down.

"Why can't we all just apperate there?" Ron asked.

"Ronald if we apperate then the ministry might be able to detect where we are headed then they will find us all." Charlie answered. "So we have to walk there, it is the only way."

"Yes Ron they are looking for us to make a mistake, so they can catch us. So we have to be very careful." Minnie smiled at Harry.

"Yeah they are right." Harry looked at Ron.

"What else is new?" Ron snapped.

"Oh someone is snappy." Ginny laughed.

"I am really tired and I am hungry and I need some rest. I think that if we apperate it will be much easier. But no we have to walk to be safe." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ron be nice we have to be safe." Hermione grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"I guess that is the way it has to be." Ron smiled back at Hermione.

"Ok everybody enough of this we have to get going. If we want to get there before the sun comes up." Harry stood up and started to walk.

"I guess we only got a few minutes that is all." Minnie laughed.

"Yeah Harry is wanting to get there really bad." Charlie grabbed her hand and they continued on.

They walked for two more long hours with next to no stopping and by the time they had arrived on Spinner's End everyone was ready to sleep and Ron wanted to eat.

"Here we are." Minnie opened the door to take them into the house. She had hoped to see some of the others there.

"Well I guess that we are the only ones here right now. We should all get some sleep." Hermione sat in the chair.

"Well is there any food here?" Ron asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah I will go to the kitchen and check to see if we have anything." Minnie went to the kitchen. Charlie followed her to the kitchen and snuck up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Minnie you are tired why don't we go to bed?" Charlie turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Well I told Ron that I would see if there was some food, because he is hungry." She smiled at him and tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her closer.

"You do not have to slave over Ron he is a big boy and he can handle himself. So you and I are going to go to bed. His girlfriend can take care of him if he wants to be lazy." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "So Minnie what one was yours?" He smiled at her.

"This one Charlie." They both went into the room.

Meanwhile downstairs Ron was waiting for Minnie to bring him out some food. "Where is Minnie at?" He looked into the kitchen and seen no one in there.

"Well Ron her and Charlie went to bed so you have to get your food yourself." Ginny smiled at him. "Harry and I are going to bed. So you two can eat or do whatever you want." Ginny smiled at him.

"Well you and Hermione can sleep in the spare bedroom over there." Harry pointed to the room off of the living room.

"Ok thanks Harry have a great nights sleep." Hermione smiled and Ron went into the kitchen to eat. She went in after him. "Ron is that all you do is think about your stomach?" She laughed as she kissed him.

"I am really hungry tho." He went into the fridge.

"Ok you eat I am going to bed. Love you." She smiled and went to bed.

"Yeah I will be in after I am done this sandwich here." He smiled at her as she left the room.

The night was silent no one had come in that evening. Minnie woke up early to see if some of them had came in since she had went to bed. She looked around the house and she had found no one. Charlie heard her go down the stairs and when he found her he snuck up behind her and scared her.

"Charlie you can not do that. You scared me." She hit him in the chest. "I was just seeing if some of the others had came yet. They are not here yet tho." She looked out the window. She seen Fred and George coming up the walkway. George was bleeding. "Charlie George is hurt!" Minnie ran out the door and grabbed George.

"Fred what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Well we were the last ones to leave and one of the death eaters curses hit him and blew his ear off. He has been bleeding all night. I did stop it some, but I couldn't get it to stop completely." Fred sat down and watched Minnie trying to help George with his ear.

"Well I am sure I can mix up some sort of potion to heal this. So Fred keep doing what you were doing until I get it ready." She went up the stairs to mix the potion.

Ron came into the living room. "George what happened?" Ron looked at his brother sitting there on the couch bleeding.

"I ran into some trouble but I think I am ok. I mean I am blessed because I am holy." George laughed, Ron hit him.

"That is not funny George you could have been killed and you are making a joke about it." Ron gave his brother a look that his mother would give him.

"You look like mom when you do that." Fred laughed.

"Well what do you think she is going to say when she sees this?" Ron looked at them.

"I think I will be the new favourite." George smiled. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You are really something." Ron sat with Hermione.

George sat there and made jokes about his ear for an hour when Minnie finally came back downs stairs with a glass of a potion. "George you have to drink this. It will taste really gross but it will help in a few hours. Everything will be the same by dinner time." Minnie passed him the glass.

George drank it. "What in the bloody hell is in that?" He said as he swallowed it.

"Well it is just a simple healing potion and the ingredient that is giving it the bad taste is the caterpillar legs." Minnie smiled.

"Ewe that is gross, you made me eat caterpillar legs. That is disgusting." George sat up.

"Well if you want to get better then you have to drink it. The only way for it to heal. See it is starting to work." Minnie looked at the severed ear.

Another hour went by, Bill and Fleur had arrived unharmed and not a starch on them. "How is everyone?" Bill asked as he hugged all of the kids.

"We are all fine, George is just one ear short." Fred laughed.

"That is not funny Fred. Your brother was hurt." Bill went over to him. "What happened?"

"It was a small curse that hit me at the burrow, but Minnie made me a potion and everything is now fine nothing to worry about." George laughed.

"I do not know how you two do it. I mean everything that happens you guys joke about it." Bill smiled.

"Well if you can't laugh at life then it will be really boring." Fred smiled.

"Ok then has mom and dad came yet?" Bill asked them.

"No they have not came yet either has my parents and little Sirius." Minnie answered

"Well I am sure they will be here soon they are older and Sirius will be a problem for traveling. So just give them some time." Bill hugged Minnie because he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Zo iz anybody hungry?" Fleur asked.

"Yes I am starve but no one here knows how to cook." Ron looked at Fleur like she was his saviour.

"Ok I will go and make dinner while we wait for everyone elze to get here." Fleur went to the kitchen.

"Ok that sounds great. Thank you dear." Bill smiled.

When they had all finished dinner Arthur and Molly had came in all wet because they had gotten caught in the rain.

"Mom and Dad!" Ginny ran into her parents arms and she hugged them tight.

"Ginny it is so great to see you. So is everyone already here?" Molly looked around the room.

"Everyone but Mr. and Mrs Snape and little Sirius. I am sure they will be here soon." Ginny looked at Minnie sitting in the corner.

"Yes I am sure that they will be here soon." Molly went over to Minnie. "Dear you do know that your father is one of the smartest men out there and he has all the smarts in the world to keep your mom and your little brother safe. So baby do not worry to much about them, they will be fine." She kissed her head.

"I really hope so." Minnie responded.

"So how is everyone? Did you all get here ok?" She looked at all the children.

"Well the six of us arrived after two death eaters had found us at the café down the road from us. We got rid of them and Hermione erased their memory so they would not recall seeing us. So we got here late last night we were fine." Ron smiled at his mother.

"You guys were suppose to stay in groups of two so that they could not find you guys." Arthur added.

"Well we ran into each other on the way her and we just stayed together from then on. We made it here all alive." Charlie smiled at his.

"I should have known you guys would do something like that." Arthur laughed.

"So who came here next?" Molly asked.

"Then George and I had arrived about four hours ago. We ran into a little trouble at the burrow. See George got his ear blown off…." Fred said.

"My little George got his ear blown off. Oh dear are you ok." She ran over to George and hugged him tight into her chest.

"Yes mother I am fine. Minnie gave me a potion and now my ear is healed. I have no ear but it is just skin there now, but I am fine mom." He pushed her away.

"Ok then that means Bill and Fleur had gotten here last. What time did you two get here?" Molly asked.

"Well we got here about two hours ago." Bill responded.

"So did you all eat yet?" Mrs. Weasley headed to the kitchen.

"Yez I feed them all. They are all full and they are ready for another long night." Fleur smiled.

"Thank you so much Fleur for taking care of my family and making sure that they get fed. For you Minnie thank you so much for making that potion for George. You are a very smart girl." Molly hugged both girls.

"Well Molly we should go and eat. After diner we have to think about what is the next move." Arthur went into the kitchen.

While they were in the kitchen they heard a knock on the door. "Charlie what was that?" Minnie jumped.

"It was the door. I will go and answer it." Charlie pulled out his wand and went to the door. When he opened it Lily and Sirius were standing there all wet.

"Mom?" Minnie said as she came into the house.

"Yes, Minnie?" Lily knew what the question was that was coming next.

"Where is Daddy?" Minnie asked.

Lily handed Sirius to Hermione and headed over to Minnie. Minnie knew something was wrong when her mother came over to her like that. Molly came out and knew that something was wrong and she could feel the emotion in the room. While Lily walked towards Minnie it felt like years, all Minnie wanted was to hear what had happened to her father.

"Mom, what has happened to Daddy?" Minnie had tears in her eyes.

"Minnie dear he was caught by the death eaters. I do not know where they have taken him, but he told me to take Sirius and go. So I did." She grabbed her daughter as she fell to the floor.

Minnie pushed her away. "Don't touch me, you left him and let them catch him. How could you be so selfish. You are suppose to love him and you left him!" Minnie kept pushing her.

"Minnie he told me to protect Sirius and that is what I did. Baby I wish I did not have to leave him." She looked at her daughter who was in hysterics on the floor.

Charlie grabbed Minnie. "Minnie babe calm down some. Just breath so that you can take this all in." He hugged her tight.

"Calm down! How in the hell can anyone tell me to calm down Charlie! You have both your parents here, because one did not leave the other to be caught!" She buried her face into his chest.

"Minnie I did not leave him on purpose." Lily wanted to reach out to her daughter but she knew that at the moment it was best to let Charlie handle her.

"I am sure that you did not want to leave him. You have never really loved my father. He was only back up to James, right. If James was here you would still be with him and I would have never knew that you were my mother because you are a selfish bitch." Minnie ran outside.

Lily sat down on the chair and could not believe what she had just heard her daughter call her. Molly sat beside her and pulled her over to her. "Lily she will come around. She thinks that Severus is dead she just needs some time to see that he is just missing. Minnie's words right now are only out of anger. She really does love you Lily." Molly looked at Lily who was in tears.

"I love Severus I really do, but what if Minnie is right and I did only use him as a backup for James. Molly I don't know what I was thinking back there when I left him for the death eaters to take." Lily looked at Harry who had now came over to hug his mother and she cried in her sons arms.

"Minnie where are you going?" Charlie yelled at her.

"I have to find my daddy. He is all I have left Charlie. I cannot lose him too." She looked behind as Charlie grabbed her.

"Minnie you are not safe out here by yourself. You are wanted by the Dark Lord and that is what is going to keep you father alive. It is because he knows where we are but he won't tell anyone. So they will keep him alive as long as they can so they can get as much information as they can out of him." Charlie looked into Minnie's eyes.

"I know but he is my world, I love him so much and if anything happens to him then what will I do?" Minnie cried in Charlie's arms as the rain came pouring down on them.

"Minnie we will find him. I am promising you that now." Charlie picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Charlie thank you so much. I will get him back if it is the last thing that I do." Minnie laid her head on his shoulder.


	13. Matilda Hershais

They had decided that they would stay at Spinner's end for the evening and in the morning they would head out to find a place to stay for a few days. The only thing about being on the run from the Ministry is that they could not stay in one place for long periods of time.

"Minnie you have to go to bed." Charlie looked over at her, she was sitting in the window. That is where she had been sitting the whole night.

"I am just thinking of where they might have taken my father. I have a feeling Charlie, so I am going to head over there tonight. Are you going to come with me?" She got off the window sill and got dressed.

"You cannot leave the house you have to stay. They will get you for sure if you go after your father that is what they want you to do Minnie." Charlie got out of bed and tried to stop her.

"Charlie I am going with or without you. If you want to come then let's go. I have to go and get Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They will come with me for sure." She went to walk out. "So are you coming with me?" She looked back at him.

"Ok let me change into something else and I will meet you and the others downstairs. Make sure you are all quiet because mom and dad are on the couch sleeping." Charlie pulled out warmer clothing.

Minnie went into the bedroom next door. "Harry, Ginny, wake up." Minnie whispered.

"What? Minnie it is late you should be in bed." Harry looked over at her.

"I am going to get my father. Harry do you guys want to come or not?" Minnie asked them.

"I am coming." Ginny got up and got dressed.

"I guess I will come too, but what if we get caught?" Harry looked over at the girls as he pulled on his sweater.

"We will have to chance it, that is the only way we are going to get daddy back. So don't be afraid of taking chances." Minnie smiled at him. "Well Ginny and I are going to get Hermione and Ron so you can meet us downstairs." Minnie smiled, her and Ginny left.

They went down the stairs really quietly so that they did not wake up Molly and Arthur. They went into the bedroom. "Ron, wake up you bit git." Ginny whispered.

"What do you want Ginny." Ron was not the type to be woke up in the middle of the night.

"Well we are going to find Severus, Minnie thinks she knows where to find him. So lets go if you are coming." Ginny pulled her brother out of the bed. Before he could turn around and ask Hermione if she wanted to go she was dressed and was waiting for him.

"Ron are you coming?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes just give me a few minutes to get ready. I will meet you in the kitchen." He got up and the girls went into the kitchen where Charlie and Harry were waiting.

"So is Ron coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he is just getting ready." Hermione smiled at them. "Where do you think they are keeping your father?" She asked Minnie.

"Who is The Dark Lord's biggest follower?" Minnie looked at them.

"Bellatrix, is who I would think." Harry answered.

"Yeah she is his biggest follower, so where does she live?" Minnie looked at the others and they had no idea. "She lives with her sister Narcissia Malfoy. So she will be at the Malfoy Manor. We are going to pay Draco a little visit." Minnie answered her own question. Ron came in the room as she said that.

"Why are we going to see that idiot?" Ron hated even talking about Draco.

"Because Ron that is where Severus could possibly be. So we will go and get him there." Hermione looked at Ron with an awkward look on her face.

"What is wrong Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Well Ronald your shirt is on backwards and inside out." She laughed. They all laughed at Ron quietly.

"Shh you guys are going to wake up mom and dad. We should get out of the house before we get to loud." Charlie opened the back door and they all left the house.

"Ok we are going to apperate to the outside of the Manor and we will find a way in once we get there." Minnie told everyone.

"Wait a minute I thought that if we apperate we will get caught by the ministry." Ron looked at Minnie.

"Yes that will happen but that is what we want. We want them to know that we are not afraid of them anymore. Also that they will not hurt the people that we love. So are you guys still with me or not?" Minnie asked them all.

"Well I am always with you Minnie you are one of my best friends." Ginny walked over to her.

"I will always stand behind you and Harry the whole way." Hermione also went over by Minnie.

"I will do anything to protect you from the Dark Lord so I am in." Charlie grabbed Minnie's hand.

"This is my battle also, so I can not back down." Harry smiled.

Ron was unsure but they all starred at him. "Ok fine I am in. Can I take on Draco." He smiled.

"Ok we have to walk for an hour or so. That way they don't know where we came from then they can not go after the rest." Minnie smiled and they all followed her.

They six of them walked on for an hour with no one saying a word. They were all concentration on what could happen when they arrived at the Manor, what could happen to them, and what if Severus was not even there?. They all had concerned looks into their eyes they were all hoping and praying that they all would make it back alive.

"Ok we can apperate here, so Ron and Hermione you guys can go together. Harry and Ginny then Charlie and I will. So when you guys do apperate think the front gates of the Malfoy Manor. Not on the gates but outside the gates." Minnie grabbed Charlie's arm, and they all disappeared.

Minnie opened her eyes and she seen the familiar gates of the Malfoy Manor. "This is the Malfoy Manor." She smiled at Charlie. As she turned around she seen the others appear behind her.

"Wow that is freaky, I have never did that before." Ginny smiled.

"So we have to have a plan to get into the house." Hermione looked around and seen a small shadowed figure coming towards them.

"Who is that?" Ron asked.

"Don't know hide over here." Minnie pulled them all behind the hedge. "Hey Hermione you brought your backpack?" Minnie smiled at her.

"Yeah why?" Hermione whispered.

"Because you always carry some Polyjuice potion in that thing. So we could body bind her and get the information we need to get into the house. I will become her and get what I need, come back and get you guys then we will all go in to get my father." Minnie looked at Hermione.

"Ok but I only have enough for an hour and a half. So you have to be quick." She pulled it out of her backpack. "Here Minnie you hold this and I will body bind her." She walked over and pulled out her wand. "Incarcerous!" Hermione screamed and scared the shadow that was walking up the walkway.

"Great job Hermione." Harry pulled the lady behind the hedge.

"So what is your name?" Minnie asked.

"Like I am going to tell you." She snapped.

"Well you are going to tell me or you will leave me no choice but to kill you." Minnie pulled out her wand.

"Fine my name is Matilda Hershais, and I work for the ministry and the Dark Lord. I was just going to tell him that I have a lead on Minerva Snape and Harry Potter. Who are you guys, anyway?" Matilda asked.

"Well Matilda we are Harry Potter, Minerva Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, and Charlie Weasley. The ones you were going to rat out. So what did you have on us?" Minnie smiled at her.

"I am not going to tell you." She gave them all a look of despise.

"Well you are going to tell us or you know what is going to happen." Minnie waved her wand at her.

"Like I am scared of little nobody's like you." She smiled at them.

"We are not nobody's we are the ones that is going to stop the dark lord." Harry jumped beside Minnie and pulled out his wand.

"Nobody will ever beat the Dark Lord and you brats are fools to believe that you will." She was trying to break free of the ropes.

"You do know that those ropes are secure and that you will never be able to get out of them. I learned how to do that because of Albus Dumbledore, so now you know why you are not getting out." Hermione smiled at her.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead and he cannot protect you anymore." She laughed.

"Well he taught us all he knew, so you should be very afraid of what us brats know." Ginny added. "Have you ever heard of Dumbledore's Army." Ginny laughed at her.

"I am not telling you anything at all." She turned her face away from them.

"Fine that leaves us no choice. Hermione get the other potion out, the truth serum that is." Minnie smiled at her.

"Where did you guys get that?" She had worry in her eyes.

"Well Matilda you see my father is a potions master so I have learned over the years how to make tings like this. I am going to use it on you because I am getting in that house as you. So I need everything to get by them." Minnie poured the potion into Matilda's mouth and made her drink it.

"So why are you going into the Malfoy manner?" Hermione asked.

"So I could warn the Dark Lord about you guys. I have a lead and I think that you guys are staying at one of the Weasley family members house. That you guys also could be at the house on Spinner's End, where the Snape's all lived before you guys moved. The meeting was also called because we have to figure out what to do with the traitor that Bellatrix had caught. Severus Snape that is, I personally think that we should keep him alive until we catch all of you guys then we can dispose of the garbage that Severus really is." Matilda smiles at the six of them. Minnie slapped her across the face and Harry pulled her back.

"Minnie what are you doing?" Harry asked trying to hold his sister back.

"She will not get away with calling my father that. When she is the scum because she works for the Dark Lord." Minnie tried to break away from Harry.

"Minnie babe this will not help your father. Clam down and let's get this plan in motion." Charlie grabbed Minnie's hand.

"Fine Hermione get the hair and let's get this started." Minnie turned to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the potion and pulled Matilda's hair out of her head and turned to Minnie and gave her the potion. Minnie dropped the hair in the bottle and the potion bubbled. Minnie tilted the vile and drank it up. She had never tasted something so disgusting in her whole life. She could feel the changes come over her body. When she opened her eyes she seen that she was now in the form of Matilda.

"Ewe this is not cool, look at my arm I have the dark mark on it. I am glad this is only for an hour." Minnie smiled and went over to Matilda. "So know we have to switch clothing." Minnie pulled out her wand and with a swish of her arm she had Matilda's clothing on and Matilda had hers.

"Minnie how did you that?" Ron looked at her.

"Ron I will tell you later I do not have the time right now. So I will be out in an hour and we will go in after my father then. Hermione find an owl and send it in. I will read it and tell them that the ministry needs me." Minnie went to the gates and opened them.

"Minnie good luck!" Harry yelled.

Minnie walked in the manor and Draco greeted her at the door.

"Hello Matilda you are the one that we are waiting for. Hurry up the Dark Lord hates to be kept waiting." Draco lead her into the sitting room.

"You have decided to join us." Hissed a voice from the head of the table.

When the chair turned around Minnie had a chill go up her spine at the sight of the man in front of her. He only had slit for eyes, he had nothing for a nose but two small lines and he looked as cold as his voice sounded. Minnie was afraid to speak and to sit in front of him. What if he figures her out? She remembered she had to close her mind because he could read it if she had a thought running through it. So she closed it and sat down beside the woman that she had wanted to kill.


	14. Saving Severus

As Minnie sat at the table with the people that are responsible for all the murders that were happing outside. She wondered how long she could keep her composure.

"So we are all here because Matilda here said that she had a lead on the ones that we have been searching for. So what is the lead Matilda?" Voldermort looked over at Minnie.

"Well my Lord we at the ministry have found out that they are staying with a Weasley family member. We are not sure which one, but we do know that they are not going to stay in one spot too long. So if we want to find them it will take us a long time." She looked Voldermort in the eyes, and shivered.

"Well we will have everyone searching every Weasley family member, until we find all of them." Voldermort looked at his followers.

"My Lord I will like to check Spinner's End. I believe that they might be hiding out there." Bellatrix smiled.

"Yes Bella you have told us that since the day you have caught Severus." He looked at Bella and smiled.

"Well speaking of the traitor what are we going to do with him?" Bella looked back at Voldermort.

"I am unsure of how I should take care of him. Does anyone have any thoughts on what we should do with him." He looked at everyone around the table.

"I do Master." Minnie said. "I think that we should try and get as much information out of him as possible. We keep him alive until we find the rest, then we dispose of him the way he should be disposed of." Minnie tried to say that with a smile on her face.

"That is the smartest thing that I have ever heard you say, Matilda. That is what we will do, so Draco you are on duty tonight and you will try to get as much information out of him as possible." Voldermort looked at Draco and Draco quivered.

"Yes my Lord." Draco responded.

"So Master where are you keeping the traitor?" Minnie asked him with hope that he would answer her.

"I am keeping him in the Malfoy dungeons. If you were here on time then you would have known that. Matilda this is the only time I am going to allow you to be late. Do you understand me?" He got up out of his chair and he walked behind Minnie.

"Yes Master I understand." Minnie's heart was racing as Voldermort's hand touched her shoulder.

"Good. Now for the rest o f business…." Voldermort was interrupted by an owl flying in. "Who's owl is that?" He screamed.

"That is my owl Master." Minnie said as the owl dropped the letter in her lap. "It is the ministry they need me there now I have to go. They have another lead on the wanted ones. So I will be leaving now." Minnie stood up.

"Matilda wait." Voldermort slid over to her. "Make sure you tell me whatever they tell you." He patted her head and slid back to his chair.

Minnie ran outside to the place where the others were standing. "Hermione good thing that you did send that owl in because I was starting to turn back. There was not enough for an hour." Minnie was now changing back into herself.

"I know I figured that out, so I sent the owl right in for you to get out of there. Did you get everything that you needed?" Hermione pulled her wand out and changed the two girls back into their normal clothing.

"Yes I got what I needed, Daddy is in the dungeons of the Manor. So we will have to go in the back way. They are still in a meeting, he was starting a new topic so they should be awhile. We will sneak in get daddy and then sneak back outside. Ron you stay here with Matilda do not let her get away." Minnie looked over at Ron who was stuffing his face with some leftovers that Hermione had brought with her.

"Ok I will stay out here with the crazy old witch." Ron smiled.

"Ok we are ready lets go." Hermione led the way through the back door.

They all quietly walked into the back room of the Manor is was cold and dark there was no life and no sign of happiness at all in the midst of the house. "Ok now you Harry and Ginny go upstairs and look for my father's wand because they would have taken it. Charlie and I will go and get Daddy. We will meet back here is in thirty minutes." Minnie and Charlie went down the stairs that took them to a room that had a whole bunch of cells with bars as doors.

"Do you think that they keep a lot of people in these things?" Charlie asked Minnie.

"I actually think that they will. The war is just starting so they are empty right now. Ok you go that way and I will go this way. If you find him let me know." Minnie and Charlie separated.

Minnie walked and looked into every cell they were all empty with a dirt floor. She went to the one on the very end of the hall. When she looked into it she seen her father sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Minnie what are you doing here baby?" Severus looked at her daughter with shock on his face.

"Alohamora." Minnie opened the cell and ran into her father's arms. "Daddy I am so happy that I have found you. I thought that I lost you forever, I would have went crazy without you." Minnie buried her face into her father's chest.

"Baby it is ok I am here now. So we should get out of here now." Severus and Minnie got up and Draco appeared in the door of the cell.

"Draco." Minnie was startled.

"Yes Minnie I am the one who is on grad duty tonight and I guess that it was the right night. Now I am able to prove myself to the Dark Lord by bringing you to him." Draco went to close the door.

"Draco don't do this, you are much better then this. I know you are, I have seen it. Please just let us go and say that we were gone before you got down here." Minnie went to touch his hand and he pulled away.

"I can't let you go we need you and Harry. I will not let him down again. I have to do it." Draco said as a tear came into his eye.

Charlie was standing behind him with his wand pulled. "Expelliarmus!" Charlie shouted Draco fell back and hit his head off the stone wall.

"Thank you Charlie. Grab Daddy he has been hurt. We have to go and get the rest. They should be at the meeting placed by now." Minnie walked out and looked at Draco lying on the floor. She wanted to help him but she knew it would do no good.

Ron was sitting outside on the cold ground not able to see anything around him. He was searching the backpack for something else to eat. When something came and knocked him on the head. Matilda ran inside and went to the Dark Lord.

"Master they are here. They are here in the Manor." She was all out of breath.

"Who is here Matilda?" The cold eyes had worry in them.

"The wanted ones they put me in a full body bind, and Minerva drank a Polyjuice potion. It was her in here not me. You told her everything that you were going to do." Matilda looked at the terror on Voldermort's face.

"Well we are dealing with some smart children here." Narcissia whispered to her sister with a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately." Bella snarled.

"They are here! Everyone find them, NOW!" Voldermort was in an outrage.

The death eaters all scattered around and spilt up to find the wanted ones that were in the house. Ron ran in the back door where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting waiting for the others.

"She knocked me out and she ran into the house. She has warned them." Ron was holding his head where he had been hit with a rock.

"Ron how did you let her get away?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea how she did it. I was searching for something to eat and she came up behind me and knocked me out. Then I woke up and ran in here to warn you guys." Ron looked around for the others.

"Of course you were looking for food and you let her get away. I knew one day your stomach would get you into trouble." Ginny snapped.

"Ok let's go and get Charlie and Minnie. So we can get out of here." Harry went to run down the stairs when he ran into the three of them. "You found him, great. We really have to go tho because Ron let Matilda get away. She ran in and told Voldermort so now he is looking for us." Harry help Charlie with Severus up the stairs.

"Ok hurry." Minnie and the others ran out the back doors, only to be stopped by Bellatrix and Voldermort.

"Stop there and get back here we will not hesitate to kill you all." Bellatrix yelled.

"Ron and Hermione take my father and get him to a safe place the rest of us will fight them off." Minnie looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ok." Hermione and Ron took Severus and disappeared into the darkness.

"Where did your friends run off to? Where they afraid of us?" Bella smiled as they both moved closer to the four of them.

"No none of us are afraid of you." Minnie pulled out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Minnie yelled and she knocked Voldermort back and he laid there unconscious.

"You little brat! How dare you hurt the Dark Lord." Bellatrix was angry. "Expelliarmus!" Bella hit Minnie, she went flying back and hit a jagged rock by the house. Her arm was now bleeding heavily. "That will teach you, now for the rest of you." Bella turned to the others.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Bella now laid beside Voldermort with no movement.

Charlie picked up Minnie and they all ran into the darkness. They eventually found the others and were now going to apperate back home.

"What happened to her?" Severus asked as his daughter laid in Charlie's arm with her arm bleeding quite bad.

"Dad she was thrown against a jagged rock. The rock went right through her arm. I think she will be fine we just have to get her home." Harry wrapped his arm around Severus and help Ron with Severus.

"Ok let's hurry up. We can go to the corner store by the house. We can not stay tat Spinner's End much longer because they are going to figure it out." Severus was still unable to walk on his own.

"Ok Everyone think of the Great General on Spinner's End." Harry smiled at them.

"Ok." Ginny said and with that her and Hermione disappeared.

They all disappeared, with a big whoosh. They all appeared back on Spinner's End.


	15. Blowing at Lily

"**Is Minnie still awake?" Severus asked as Minnie and Charlie appeared in front of him.**

"**Yes she is still awake. She is losing a lot of blood tho." Charlie looked down at Minnie who was covered in her own blood.**

"**Charlie." Minnie said weakly.**

"**What Minnie?" Charlie replied.**

"**Are…we….back….on….Spinner's End yet?" She tried to speak but was losing strength. **

"**We are at the store on the corner of Spinner's End. We will be home in a few moments." Charlie smiled at her and she smiled back.**

"**We have to hurry up." Hermione looked at Minnie.**

"**Yes she needs help, really soon." Harry looked at his sister.**

**They walked into the house on Spinner's End. Molly, Lily, Arthur and the other were all standing around talking when they opened the door.**

"**Oh dear what happened to Minnie?" Molly ran over to her as Charlie laid her on the couch.**

"**When we went into the Malfoy manner they caught us. So Minnie knocked the Dark Lord out and Bellatrix took it personally. So she threw Minnie against a jagged rock. The rock went through her arm." Ginny explained to everyone.**

"**Where is Harry and Ron?" Lily asked.**

"**They are coming right behind us." Charlie pointed. **

"**Why in the good Lord's name were you six at the Malfoy Manor?" Arthur went over to see if he could help Minnie.**

"**I am why they went to the Malfoy Manor." Severus said as he and the other two boys entered.**

**Lily ran over to Severus and hugged him. "How did they know where to find you?" Lily asked.**

"**Our daughter is very smart and very resourceful." Severus sat on the couch beside Minnie.**

"**Daddy are you ok?" Minnie asked. Her arm was throbbing and she had never felt so much pain in her whole life.**

"**Baby I am ok I have some wounds that are on my legs, but they are no big deal. How are you feeling?" He touched his daughter's hand.**

"**I have never felt so much pain in my whole life. Daddy it really hurts." She had tears fall down her face.**

"**Baby I will make that pain go away as soon as I can." He wrapped his arms around Minnie. Severus had a tear fall down his face, he felt that he had let his daughter down because he was not able to protect her from getting hurt.**

"**Minnie baby let me see your arm." Lily touched her arm.**

"**Don't you touch me and don't you call me baby!" Minnie pulled her arm away and she moved to fast, the blood started to bleed more.**

"**Minnie what is your problem?" Severus asked.**

"**I do want her near me. So Lily stay away from me." She was holding her arm.**

"**Minnie why are you being so hostile towards your mother?" Severus was confused.**

"**Daddy she left you there to be taken by the death eaters and you could have been killed, but she doesn't care you are not James." Minnie was angry.**

"**Minnie I told her to take Sirius and leave me where I was because I was hurt. She saved you little brother." Severus tried to reason with Minnie but Minnie was not having it.**

"**Daddy she is known for leaving people. I mean she left me when I was a baby to be with the family that she loved the most. I grew up five years without a mother and then when she did move in and became the woman of the house she still never had the courage to tell me that she was my mother. She waited until the sorting hat told me by accident and then she thought that it was time to tell me. She is not what a mother is suppose to be. She is a coward, afraid to face the consequences of her mistakes." She shot Lily a dirty look.**

"**Minnie I left you in the care of your father to protect you from the Dark Lord. He would have went after you as soon as he knew that you were my daughter. I could not have that for you." Lily had tears in her eyes.**

"**Lily do not try to use that on me. The prophecy was a few months after you gave me to daddy for good. The real reason you did not keep me is because you were afraid that James would leave you. So you chose them over your own daughter, that is not a mother and you are not my mother." Minnie had never felt this relieved in her life to tell her mother what she really felt. **

"**Minnie I have always loved you and it killed me to let you go. I just couldn't lose Harry and James also." Lily sat beside her daughter.**

"**It is not going to work. I wish that Daddy will open his eyes to you and see that he is just backup to James." She turned and looked at her father.**

"**Minnie that is enough. You have been hurt, but baby you do not mean what you are saying right now." Severus seen that Minnie made Lily cry.**

"**Daddy open your eyes. We are nothing to her we are her backup family. Sirius is just something that happened. We have to break away from her. We have been through enough these last few years. It has to be stopped and she is the fist step to get away from it all." Minnie touched her father's face.**

"**I know what you are feeling right now. You are confused and hurt and you want to take it out on someone. Minnie you have to learn that every time you get mad it can not always be your mother's fault." Severus kissed her cheek.**

"**I never get angry at Lily I always try to keep my temper down, but daddy when she pulls stunts like this and sacrifices one family member for another then it makes me mad. I have every right to be this mad at Lily." Minnie was breathy when she was talking and he skin was starting to go pale.**

"**Minnie drink this I found some in the potions room where Fred and George are staying. It is the stuff that you gave George when he lost his ear." Arthur gave Minnie a glass with the potion in it.**

"**Ok there is enough here for daddy to have some also. Give me another glass please Mr. Weasley." Minnie smiled at her and he passed her a glass she poured half into the other glass and handed it to her father.**

**They both drank it. Minnie and Severus both were in excruciating pain for the next few hours. The potion was working on them.**

"**So how did you guys get back?" Molly asked Ginny as the two of them prepared dinner.**

"**We apperated to the corner store. So we have to move tonight because they will be on their way soon." Ginny smiled at her mother.**

"**It would have great if you guys would have mentioned that sooner." Molly looked at her daughter with the look that she always gave one of her children when she expected more from them. **

"**What was that look for Molly?" Arthur smiled at Ginny.**

"**Well I just told mom that we are going to have to move tonight. We apperated here and the ministry will be after us soon." Ginny smiled at her father.**

"**Oh I see, you guys should have told us sooner then this. We will get out of here tho, and it will have to be tonight. So I will get everyone to gather their things and then after diner we will head out to find a place to camp." Arthur left the kitchen.**

"**Now Ginerva we have to talk about something that is at hand right now. You have avoided me for long enough." Molly sat down at the table and Ginny joined her.**

"**What is it this time we have to talk about? If you start with the safe love talk then I will leave." Ginny smiled.**

"**Ginerva you and Harry are getting really close and I think that we should have this talk before it gets too serious." Molly looked at her daughter.**

"**Mom it is too late Harry and I have already got that serious and we are safe." Ginny laughed at her mother's expression.**

"**Ginerva you are a little too young don't you think." Molly was shocked that her daughter had just confessed that to her.**

"**Mom what happens, happens there is no stopping it. Now I am going to tell everyone that diner is ready and they can all come and get some when they are ready to." Ginny left the kitchen and Molly was still blown away at what she had just heard.**

"**Minnie you want to go and get something to eat before we call the others because we don't want them to bump you while you are still healing." Ginny helped Minnie off the couch.**

"**Ok I will get up and get my food. Can you help me?" Minnie wrapped her arm around Ginny and she helped her to the kitchen.**

"**So what was that thing that had happened between you and your mom?" Ginny sat her on the kitchen chair.**

"**I am fed up with her using me and my father. She does not love us and she is useless. I mean she left my father for the death eaters and they could have killed him. Then I think I would have done something stupid to her, but she would have deserved it." Minnie looked at Ginny.**

"**Minnie she does love you dear. I think it will take you some time to accept her, but you will come around" Molly handed her a plate of food. "Is this enough for you?" Molly asked.**

"**I know you think that I will but I don't think that I will. I can't love someone that doesn't love me. Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Weasley." Minnie smiled at her.**

"**Your welcome dear." Molly replied. "Ginny don't you ever talk about me like that." Molly whispered to Ginny.**

"**I would never mom you were always there for me and I love you for that." Ginny kissed her mothers cheek. **


	16. Severus's worst fear

"Ok now that everyone is done eating we have to pack things away and get a move on. We have to be out of here as soon as we can, because the death eaters will be here soon." Arthur got all of his children to get up and go.

"This is really stupid you guys always seem to mess everything up." Fred smiled at Ron and walked away.

"Why does he always blame me?" Ron smiled.

"Ron I don't know just go and get your stuff." Molly pushed him down the hall.

"Charlie has gotten all of my things together. So when we leave all of our stuff is packed." Minnie smiled up at Mrs. Weasley. "Where is Daddy at?" She asked.

"Dear he is in the room with your mother getting their things together." Molly smiled.

"Oh ok." Minnie got up and stood outside their bedroom door, she over heard them talking.

"Severus I know she hates me, and there is nothing that I can do to change her mind. She has been waiting for this moment forever and now she is never going to forgive me." Lily got Sirius dressed.

"Lily she does not hate you, she is just having one of her moments. She will be fine once this whole thing is over with. Now give me the baby and we will wait for you in the living room." Severus took Sirius and left the bedroom. "Minnie what are you doing out here?"

"I was coming to see if you were ready to go." She looked distant.

"What is wrong with you?" He grabbed her arm. "Is your arm ok?"

"Yeah it is fine. I am just sad that you are too blind to see that she is only using us. I wish you could see her the way I see her." Minnie pulled her arm away and sat with Charlie on the couch.

"What is wrong babe?" Charlie seen that Minnie was upset.

"It is just my father, nothing that you should worry about. Where are we going do you know?" Minnie asked.

"No all I know is that we are going to be camping for the rest of the time that we are hiding." Charlie smiled at her. He knew that she hated the outside.

"That is just great. I really do not like camping." She turned up her nose.

"OK so everyone is ready to go and they have everything, because we are not coming back for anything at all." Arthur looked around, everyone nodded.

"Well we should head out before it gets dark because that is when the death eaters prefer to come out." Severus stood up and everyone else followed.

They all walked for hours and when they finally thought that they had a safe place to hide for a few days. The tent was all set up and they all went in to claim which bed was theirs. They were all happy with the arrangements but Severus.

"Daddy I am staying in the same bed as Charlie. I did at the other place, and you never said anything." Minnie laid there in the bed with Charlie.

"That is because I did not know anything about that. If I were to know about that we would of had the exact same conversation that we are having now." Severus looked at her with a look of higher power.

"Well I am not sleeping anywhere else. This is my resting spot." She turned her back to her father.

'Well Minerva, who allowed you to sleep in the same bed as this boy?" Severus asked.

"Well daddy let me see, hmm it was Molly, Arthur, and Lily they all said it was no problem. So why should you have a problem with it?" Minnie snarled.

"Well Minerva let me see you are my daughter and you are not sleeping in a bed with him. You are only seventeen." Severus was starting to get angry arguing with his daughter.

"Well daddy that is the point I am seventeen and I can do what I want. So just leave me be. I am going to win this battle." She smirked at him.

"Well Minnie I think that you are sleeping over here tonight." Severus pulled out his wand and a bed appeared.

"I am really mad at you right now. I am not talking to you from here on out." Minnie laid on the bed her father had created for her.

"And Harry you are sleeping in this bed over here." Severus made a bed over by Minnie for Harry to sleep in. "I am not wanting to be a grandfather any time soon." He laid in the bed beside Lily.

"What are you doing Sev?" Lily looked at him.

"I just gave Harry and Minnie their own bed, because they are not old enough to be sharing a bed with someone else." Severus snapped.

"Sev they are growing up and they are not babies anymore. We have to let them grow up." Lily kissed his head.

"I know Lily but not this fast." Severus turned around and went to sleep.

The next few weeks were quiet no one was talking to anyone and all the children had an excuse for being mad at their parents. Ginny, Minnie and Harry were because they were not allow to stay in the same bed as their boyfriend or girlfriend. Fred and George were mad at their mom and dad because they were not allow to use funny magic at all, and the boys hated that idea. As for Ron and Hermione they were only silent to the others because no one else was talking.

"Charlie we should sneak out of the tent again and spend some more time together." Minnie kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Yes we will sneak out tonight when it is dark." He smiled back at her.

"I really wish that this will over soon and I could maybe move in with you. I really do not want to stay with them any longer then I have to." Minnie starred her father down.

"Minnie we will not live together for a long time because I have to go back to work when we are finished with this. I will be really far behind when I do get back." Charlie looked at Minnie.

"What you mean we can't live together. We love each other and I thought that you wanted a life with me. Charlie is your work more important then what we have?" She had tears coming to her eyes.

"Minnie I do want a life with you, but I want it to be a good one. For that life we need money. I do not want my family growing up with next to nothing. I didn't like it when I was a child and I do not want to put mine thought the same thing." Charlie smiled at Minnie.

"Charlie we do not need money to have a good life together. Look at your family they would do anything for each other. That is because Charlie you guys were loved and not raised by money. I want a family like that." She touched his cheek.

"I know that money is not a factor with you but I want to give everything to you and to my family." He was serious.

"Charlie I love you and I have everything right here." She kissed his lips. "Now tell me do we really need money to feel like this."

'I see where you are getting. So let's leave the tent sooner. I will go and get the other tent and meet you outside." He smiled.

They both went to the other tent that Charlie had set up and they got caught up in the moment and one thing led to another.

"Where is Minnie?" Lily asked.

"Her and Charlie went for a walk under the invisibility cloak. They should be back real soon." Ginny smiled.

"Well do not let Severus know where she is, he will have a fit again." Lily smiled at Ginny and left.

"Harry your mom is pretty cool." Ginny laughed.

The months went on and everyone was getting tired of changing places. Molly was really tired of having to keep packing up her kitchen and reorganizing it over and over again.

"Mom would you stop complaining all the time it is getting really annoying. We have been on the run for over four months now. I mean it is November already." Ginny smiled as they put the last of the pots and pans into the backpack.

"Well Ginerva, we should be able to stay in one spot and not have to move." Molly growled.

"Mom it is the only way to stay alive and I would love to stay alive." Ginny grinned at her.

"Yeah I would too." Molly whispered under her breath. They both left the tent.

"Hermione could you come here please it is an emergency!" Minnie yelled and Hermione ran into the girls area of the tent.

"Minnie what is wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I need to ask you a big question." Minnie looked around to make sure no one else was in the room.

"Minnie what is it? You can ask me." Hermione could tell something was bothering her.

"Well how can you tell if your …um…." Minnie was hesitating.

"If your what Minnie?" Hermione was getting edgy.

"Umm…. Hermione having a baby?" Minnie said quietly.

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Shh quiet down, I said how can you tell if you are having a baby?" Minnie asked.

"Well you will just know. Ok you touch the stomach." Hermione put her hand on Minnie's stomach. "And you say revel what lies beneath." Hermione sat there and it was quiet. Hermione starred at Minnie with shock in her eyes.

"Hermione what is it?" Minnie was anxious to find out what had Hermione Granger so quiet.

"Minnie you are having a baby. See what your father meant." Hermione lectured.

"Thanks but I do not need that from you I am going to get enough of that when I have to tell everyone." Minnie left the room.

Minnie ran to Charlie she was holding back the tears. "Charlie it is not good. Not good at all." Minnie whispered to him.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Come over here so we can be alone. It is really important." Minnie pulled him to the sleeping area.

"Minnie what is so dire?" He smiled at her he thought that it was another one of her stunts.

"Charlie it is not funny. I am having a baby." Minnie started to cry. Charlie was speechless he had no idea what to say. The moments went by and Charlie could finally speak again.

"Minnie everything is going to be alright I promise you. We will be ok. Minnie I love you." Charlie hugged her tight. Minnie was happy to hear him say those words because it was the first time he did.


	17. Outsmarted

"It is really cold in here." Ron complained as they were all snuggled around the fire.

"Oh would you stop being a baby." Hermione laughed at him.

"Well we should have a better heated tent or something." Ron looked at Hermione.

"Are you hearing yourself Ron. A heated tent." Ginny laughed and everyone else did also.

"I think that the cold is getting to your brother's head." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"No that is just Ron he is always this ditsy and clueless. We should all be use to this by now." Minnie laughed.

"Yeah my brother has always been like this." Charlie winked at his brother.

"Ok guys that is enough pick on me time." Ron smiled. "We should try someone else for a change." Ron looked over at Harry.

"Well we should all get to sleep actually, we have to relocate tomorrow." Severus was smiling at the children.

"Charlie we should. Everyone is together it is the best time to do so." Minnie whispered to Charlie.

"Yes I know, but do you really think that you are ready to tell your father. I mean he is going to be mad very mad." Charlie looked over at him.

"Charlie I think that you are more afraid of my father then I am. He will be mad at first and I know that, but he will eventually get over it. I am his baby girl and he can not stay mad at me for to long." Minnie smiled.

"Yes I am afraid of your father. Minnie he might forgive you but he will never forgive me." Charlie replied.

"Charlie he will, if he wants me to be happy he will forgive you." Minnie kissed his cheek. "So we should tell them now."

"Ok we will tell them tonight." Charlie sat up. "Can we have everyone's attention please. Minnie and I have something that we want to tell you." Charlie said to the rest of them.

They all sat up and looked over at Minnie and Charlie. Severus knew that this could not be good at all. He was hoping that what he thought was about to happen, wouldn't.

"Um… well Charlie and I do love each other and we are going to be great at what is coming. So everyone else can not judge us because we are proud of what is happening." Minnie looked into her father's eyes and seen the disappointment in them.

"Minnie and I are having a baby." Charlie blurted out.

Everyone was silent, Severus got up and walked out. Minnie ran after him. "Daddy, please wait. I want to explain." Minnie cried as she chased after her father.

"He finally stopped outside the tent. "Minerva I do not want to talk right now." Severus dismissed his daughter.

"Daddy don't do this, please do not shut me out." Minnie grabbed his arm and he shoved her away.

"Minnie you are my baby and now this." Severus would not look at her.

"Daddy I did not do this on purpose. I was not expecting this. Please look at me." Minnie yelled and pulled his face so they were starring into each other's eyes. "Please understand I was not planning this. I also know that I would never want to hurt you." Minnie was in tears.

"Minnie then why would you even risk this. Why would you even sleep with him for this to happen?" Severus was still mad with his daughter's choices.

"I love Charlie and he means a lot to me. I think that this is not as bad as you think it is going to be. But Daddy I am really scared and I need you here right now. You are the only parent that means anything to me, so I really need you more then ever right know. Please do not shut me out." Minnie pleaded with him.

"Baby I could never shut you out, and I will be here to help you." Severus pulled Minnie into his chest and he held her in his arm. They cried together.

As they sat on a rock in the middle of a field they heard a crackle and when they looked over it was Bellatrix and Voldermort standing there in front of them. When they did look up they were knocked out.

Minnie and Severus woke up on the cold dirty ground with chains around one of their wrists. Their heads were throbbing. "Daddy where are we?" Minnie asked as she sat up.

"I have no idea baby, but stay close to me." Severus pulled Minnie as close as he could to him.

"You are here with us now, and there is no way you two are getting out this time." Bellatrix appeared from the shadows.

"You again, I was hoping that Harry had killed you." Minnie smiled.

"I am never board of you Minerva. You are always smart mouthed and funny. Sadly for you the Dark Lord will have to destroy you soon. He just needs Harry Potter then it will be the end for you and your brother." Bellatrix smiled.

"Bella you will never hurt my children. I can promise you that now." Severus starred at her with an evil look.

"Oh but Severus I have already hurt your daughter. That scar on her arm is from me. I think that means that I hurt her." Bella turned her head in mockery.

"Yeah but I also hurt the Dark Lord that night. Oh yeah and Harry hurt you so you are not as powerful as you think you are." Minnie snapped.

"You guys are just quick and that is the only thing to your guys advantage. The Dark Lord and I are much more clever then you and your brother Harry." Bella opened the cell door.

"Really I do not think that you are smarter then Harry and I. I think that you and the Dark Lord are afraid of Harry and I because of Albus Dumbledore." Minnie was trying her hardest to get Bella mad.

"I killed Albus why would I be afraid of him?" Bella snapped.

"You only killed him because he was a threat to your so called Lord. Bella you do not realize what Albus knew he taught us, so we are going to beat your Lord." Minnie replied.

"You and Harry will never beat him!" Bella screamed and threw a charm at Minnie. The charm cut her loose and she jumped on Bella. Minnie took possession of Bella's wand. "You little brat."

"So Bella who is the smarter one." Minnie laughed.

"Bella I think it is my daughter." Severus smiled at Minnie.

"You two are dead when the dark Lord gets here." Bella screamed.

"Silencious!" Minnie yelled and Bella's mouth was shut she could not open it. "Incarcerous." Minnie tied Bella up and got her father out of the chains.

They both ran out of the house and they kept going until they could not see the house any more. "Minnie you do realise that you can't be as careless as you were back there. You are having child now and have to be more careful of who you jump." Severus told his daughter.

"Yes daddy I know, but it was the only way to get us out of there. I had to do it. I promise tho from now on I will be more careful." She smiled at her father. "So where are we, and how do we get back to the tent?" Minnie looked around.

"I have no idea where they are, but Arthur and I have made a signal that we can send up into the air if one of us are in trouble, so the other one can come to their rescue." Severus went to pull out his wand and he realised that they had taken it.

"Daddy use Bella's for now." Minnie handed him Bella's wand.

Severus sent up a bright red signal of smoke. "He should be here within the hour. So we have to hide ourselves, just in case they come looking for us before Arthur gets here." Severus pulled Minnie behind the nearest tree and they sat there quietly for two hours. They seen a dark figure moving towards them, Severus pulled the wand until he figured out who it was.

"Severus!" Arthur yelled. Minnie and Severus ran out from behind the tree.

"Thank God you guys came. We were really getting cold. You are not here alone are you?" Severus asked.

"What is the secret that Charlie and Minnie have?" Arthur asked.

"We are having a baby." Minnie answered.

"Ok great that is good, and no I am not alone the rest are at camp. We are camping out just over this hill. We moved last night when you two went missing." Arthur took them to the tent.

"Minnie." Charlie ran over and hugged her. " Are you ok?" He asked as she crawled under the blanket.

"Yes I am fine. I am really cold but other then that I, I mean we are fine." She smiled and kissed Charlie on the head.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"We were taken by Bella and the Dark Lord." Severus answered.

"Are you two fine?" She asked.

"Yes we were not harmed at all." Severus smiled at Minnie.

Lily walked over to Minnie. "Minnie I want to talk to you for a minute alone." Lily smiled at everyone and everyone left them alone.

"What do you want?" Minnie asked as she looked away from her mother.

"It is about the baby. I want you to know that I am going to be here for you and the baby." Lily touched her hand.

Minnie pulled her hand away. "Do not touch me."

"I want to be a good Grandmother to this baby. I want to help you with him or her." Lily tried to get Minnie to look at her.

"Lily I have already told you how I fell about you and everything that you have done to me. So I think that you should have tried to be a better mother to me a lot sooner then you did." Minnie looked at her with so much anger in her eyes.

"Minnie I have always loved you and you know that. I want to be in you and your child's life." Lily replied.

"Well you should have thought of that, before you thought what James would think of me being your daughter. Do you see where I am going with this. My child is not going to be the excuse for you to try and get close to me. I may in the future let him or her call you grandmother, but that does not mean that I will ever call you mom again." Minnie got up and left Lily sitting there with nothing but her thoughts.


	18. Minnie Realizes

It was soon January and Minnie was starting to show. She was now six months pregnant. She did not like the fact that she was getting bigger. Harry Hermione and Ron had already destroyed most of the Horcurx's and they had two more they had to find.

"So Harry, what two do you have left to find?" Minnie asked as she tried to stand up out of the chair.

"We have the Hufflepuff cup and the Ravenclaw Diadem. I think that we are onto the cup tho. If we can get into the bank and then into Bella's vault then we will be fine to destroy it." Hermione sat there and tried to think of a way to get into the bank.

"Well you guys are going to have fun with that. I mean I would help if I could but I can't. So I will leave you guys to your thinking." Minnie smiled and walked away.

"She has been no help this whole time and she could be a lot of great help. Harry she is the smart one in your family." Ron shrugged at Harry.

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled.

"Yes it would be great to have Minnie, but there is no way that she could help. So let's think about what to do next." Hermione smiled.

Minnie went over to the sitting room where Charlie was sitting reading a book. "Charlie this is all your fault." She sat on his knee.

"What did I do now?" Charlie smiled at her.

"You made me fat." She laughed.

"Well it does take two for this type of fat. Minnie it will all go away." He kissed her lips.

"I know it takes two but you don't have to put up with this stuff. Like getting fat, back problems and mood swings." She said.

"Well Minnie I do not get fat, or have back problems, but the mood swings I experience too." Charlie laughed, Minnie slapped him. "See what I mean."

"You are not funny." Minnie laughed. "The way I see it the mood swings is the least you can put up with."

"Yes I am not complaining. I think that it is quite funny." Charlie kissed her. "Now let's go and eat some dinner." He helped her up and they went into the kitchen.

Everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed a meal cooked by Molly. "So everyone we will be moving again tomorrow night. So everyone be prepared for it." Arthur looked around the table and smiled at everyone's reaction.

"Well Harry Hermione and I are going after one of the Horcurx's tomorrow. So we will pack tonight and be home in time to move." Ron smiled as he shovelled his food into his mouth.

"Where are you three headed now?" Molly asked.

"We are going to the bank and we are going to get into the LeStrange vault. We will be fine." Ron smiled.

"Are you guys nuts. It is next to impossible to break into the bank. If you three think that you are getting into Bella's vault you have clearly lost your mind." Severus was worried that when they attempted this that they would not be coming back.

"Well I think I have an idea." Minnie smiled. "Since I can't come I will tell you my thoughts. Does anyone have a piece of Bella's hair?" Minnie asked.

"Well maybe we have a piece on one of the outfits we were wearing when we went that night to save your father." Ginny went to her backpack.

"You have worn that outfit since that day, so it would have fallen off if you did." Hermione smiled. "It would have fell off in the bag. So everyone that was there search your bag for a long dark coloured hair and if you find one give it to Minnie." Hermione ran over to her bag. She did pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wand she had a few hairs fly out of her backpack.

"What did you just do?" Ron asked.

"I know a summoning charm and it worked. I have no Bella hair tho." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She went over to Minnie's bag and did the same thing.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Minnie asked and looked at her weird.

"Minnie you would have a better chance at having Bella's hair in your bag you attacked her and stole her wand. So you will probably have one of her hairs in the bag." Hermione grabbed a hold of the hairs that came out of the bag.

"Well the light brown ones are mine, but look there is a dark one right there." Minnie grabbed it. "So now tomorrow Hermione will turn into Bella and she will get into the vault that way. Harry and Ron are going to have to be death eaters. They can wear masks and that will keep them hidden." Minnie gave Hermione the hair. "Do not blow it, and also take the wand. I have Bella's wand still." Minnie smiled and also handed her the wand.

"Thanks Minnie, we should have came to you in the first place. You always have the best ideas." Ron smiled and went back to the table to finish his dinner.

The night went on and Molly, Lily, Arthur and Severus were still trying to talk the three of them out of going. It was not working. Harry and the others went to bed early because they wanted to get away from the constant explanations of why they should not go.

"Harry you have to be really careful." Ginny smiled and kissed his lips.

"I will be careful. Ginny I promise that we will be back tomorrow night." Harry kissed her back.

"Harry you should go to bed. See you in the morning." Ginny went over to herbed. She was not allowed in Harry's bed at all after what Minnie and Charlie are going though, Molly put a stop to it.

"Night Ginny I love you." Harry smiled as Ginny walked away.

The next morning came and when they all woke up Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left.

"They should have waited for all of us to get up before they left, so we could wish them luck." Lily said.

"Lily no matter what time they left the results are going to be the same. They will be home and they will have the cup with them. That will leave on of the Hogwarts house items. Then there is still two more we have no idea what they are." Minnie said as she came out of the kitchen.

"I thought that you were still in bed babe." Charlie went over to Minnie and kissed her cheek.

"I couldn't sleep, the baby moved for the first time last night and wouldn't stop. I guess when it got the feeling of moving it liked it." Minnie smiled.

"Dear let me tell you something when I was having Charlie he moved all the time. So I would not doubt that his baby is doing the same." Molly felt Minnie's belly.

Everyone was waiting for the three of them to get home so that they knew they were alright. Also because they all had to move that night.

"Ron would you shut up." Hermione yelled outside the tent.

"Well Hermione we could have been killed. I thought that it was only goblins not dragons." Ron was still a little shaky.

Molly ran out and hugged the children, and checked them all to make sure that they were alright. "So are any of you hurt?" Molly asked as they came back into the tent. It was empty everything had been packed up.

"Oh man I forgot that we were moving again tonight. I am so tired and I don't know if I am going to make it." Ron wined and sat on the ground.

"Ronald get up and let's get going." Molly pulled Ron up by the ear.

"Ouch that hurts Mom." He gave her a dirty look.

"Stop being a baby." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Arthur packed up the tent and they started on their way. "Hermione what is wrong with you and Ron?" Minnie asked.

"Nothing it is just that when we were on our way to the bank we talked about the future." Hermione looked behind her to make sure Ron was not listening.

"That could not have been to good. I mean Ron is not one for the future." Minnie looked at Hermione. "What made you so mad at him tho?"

"Well he said that he does not want any children. Also that he can not see himself getting married." Hermione scowled.

"Well he might not mean that and he might just be saying that. When the time comes he will be ok with it." Minnie hugged Hermione.

'I hope so, but I told him that I was not talking to him for a long time not until he thinks about his future." Hermione waked faster.

They arrived at the spot where they were going to camp out for a few days. Sirius was now walking and he was exploring while they set everything up.

"Sirius where are you going?" Minnie smiled at him.

"I am going to see the water outside." He smiled and kept walking.

"Sirius you can't leave the tent there is bad people out there that will take you away and hurt you. You don't want to be hurt do you?" Minnie picked him up.

"No I do not want to be hurt silly. I like the water tho, I want to go swimming." He laughed.

"You can't swim there is snow out there, and you can not swim when there is snow." Minnie sat down on the couch with her little brother. Who was a spitting image of her and her father, the only thing different he had from Minnie was he had Severus's eyes and Minnie had Lily's.

"Minnie why don't you like mommy?" Sirius tilted his head to the side.

"Um.. Sirius it's not that I do not like mommy. I just don't like her choices. When you get older you will understand." Minnie had no idea what to say to a one and a half year old.

"Well you do not call her mom or mommy, you call her Lily and that is her name. You should call her mommy, like you call daddy, daddy." Sirius smiled.

"Well maybe someday I will baby. Right now I am a little mad at mommy. You know what tho it is real late and you should be getting to bed. Do you want me to tuck you in." Minnie smiled at him.

"yes can you do that please. Can we go swimming some day soon?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"I promise you someday soon we will go swimming." She picked him up and put him to bed.

As Minnie walked away and looked back on him sleeping she knew that she had to keep her feelings towards her mother down a little bit, because she could not only think about her. She also had to think about the rest of her family.


	19. Lily's story

"_Harry how are you guys destroying these Horcurx's?" Minnie asked._

"_We have the sword of Gryffindor and we are stabbing them all." Harry answered._

"_Oh I see. How in the hell did you guys get the sword of Gryffindor out of the school?" Minnie was unsure of how they pulled that one off._

"_Ron and I were walking in the forest a few months back, and we seen something shimmer. We went over to it and it was the sword lying on the ground. We picked it up and we stabbed the locket with it. The three of us were trying to destroy the locket for the longest time and nothing was working. When Ron stabbed it and it started to smoke, we knew that the sword was what we had to use to destroy the rest of them also. That is what we have been using." Harry pulled the sword out of his backpack, and handed it to Minnie._

"_Wow this thing is big and it is really beautiful. It is really heavy tho. How could you guys hold that up to stabbed something." Minnie tried to pick the sword off of her knee._

_Harry grabbed the sword. "Minnie you have all the brains in the family, but I have the strength." Harry put the sword back into his bag._

"_Yeah right, I suppose so." Minnie couldn't stop laughing._

"_So I think we should get to bed it is late and I think that we are the only ones up." Harry smiled as he seen everyone else sleeping._

"_Well everyone but Charlie. See you in the morning." Minnie smiled and crawled into bed with Charlie._

_April was rounding to an end and Harry Hermione and Ron were all tired of searching for the last three Horcurx's not knowing what they were or where to find them. "Harry this is not working, if the last of the four houses diadem is all we have to find. Maybe it is still in Hogwarts school. We have to go and search Hogwarts. It is the only way we are going to find the Diadem." Hermione looked at everyone._

"_We can't go to Hogwarts, it is way to dangerous what if we get caught?" Ron asked._

"_Ron it is a chance we have to take and we are going to take it." Harry smiled at Ron and the expression he had on his face._

"_Ron are we scared." Minnie laughed._

"_No I am not scared. I just do not want to be caught by the death eaters and killed. You do not have to worry about it because you are not allowed to go because you are having a child." Ron snapped._

"_Ron what is your problem? You are awful moody lately. Are you sure you aren't the one who is having a baby?" Minnie laughed._

"_Yeah Ron are you the one who is having the baby?" Ginny and Hermione were also laughing._

"_No you gits, how come I am the only one that you guys ever pick on?" Ron asked._

"_Well it is because you make it so easy for everyone to pick on you." Hermione laughed._

"_Whatever!" Ron scowled. "Let's just get this over with."_

"_Ok we will apperate to Hogsmade and then we will sneak up to Hogwarts." Hermione explained._

"_I am coming with you guys." Minnie interrupted._

"_No you are not." Harry answered._

"_Yes I am and no one will stop me. I have been out of everything for the longest time and I am not going to miss out on this one to. I will be fine I know how to protect myself." Minnie spat._

"_I will not let you come Minnie. It is not safe and if you try I will tell mom and dad." Harry argued._

"_Are you for real telling mom and dad is so babyish. Do you really think that they can stop me." Minnie snapped sarcastically._

"_Minnie I am trying to protect you and the baby." Harry was getting angry that she had wanted to come._

"_Harry I can protect me and my child. Just leave me alone, I am coming with you whether you like it or not." Minnie walked away._

"_Why is she being like that?" Harry snapped._

"_Harry you have to stop being protective of Minnie. She is all grown up now you do not have to protect her any more. Minnie can handle herself." Hermione handed Harry a map of where they were all going to go when they get to Hogwarts._

"_Ok this is a great plan, but I think that we should wait a few days before we should think it through more." Harry added._

"_Yeah that is a great idea wait a few days." Ron smiled._

"_Fine we will wait a few days and that way we are on hundred percent sure of how we will take on all the dark that now is upon Hogwarts school. So we leave on May second." Hermione went into the kitchen to help clean up after dinner._

_They were all helping them with the plan of getting them there safely and making sure they all come back alive. Before they all knew it they were all packing what they needed and were heading to apperate to Hogsmade._

"_Minnie I still think that you should stay here with Molly, Lily and Sirius. It will be a lot safer baby." Severus had been trying to convince his daughter to stay for the two days they were planning the invasion of Hogwarts._

"_No daddy I am not going to be alone the whole time I am going to be with you and Charlie that is a lot of protection. I will be fine I promise you." She kissed her father's cheek._

"_Minnie I will feel a lot better if I put a charm on your belly." Severus pulled out his wand and he tapped Minnie's belly with it._

"_Ok Daddy what did that really do?" Minnie smiled._

"_It will make it so that you can not hurt the baby, or even see that you are having a baby." Severus smiled and they caught up with the others._

"_Minnie where did your belly go?" Charlie asked._

"_Daddy put a protection charm on it." Minnie smiled at Charlie._

"_I am glad, it will make it a lot easier on me knowing that you and the baby are safe." Charlie kissed her and they all apperated out of sight._

_As they arrived in the middle of Hogsmade they heard siren like noises going off. Someone pulled them into the little café that was on the corner. "Who are you and what do want?" The voice asked._

"_Well first off who are you and where are we?" Harry asked._

"_I am Aberforth Dumbledore, and you are at my store. What can I help you with?" Aberforth asked._

"_Well can we trust that you will not turn us into the Dark Lord." Minnie came out of the darkness._

"_Harry Potter and Minerva Snape I have been looking for you guys. Albus asked me before he died to make sure that you two got into the school and that you were to got to the room of requirement and you will find Ravenclaw. I have no idea what he meant but that is what he wanted me to tell you." He pulled a picture off the wall and there was a tunnel._

"_Where does this lead to?" Harry asked._

"_The room of requirement and it will take you straight there." He smiled._

"_Ok anyone that Uncle Albus can trust I can trust." Minnie went into the tunnel. "Come on everyone we have to get into the school before we get caught by the death eaters." "Yes because do you hear those sirens they will be here in a few moments so I'd advise that you guys leave like right now." He looked out the window._

_The tunnel went on for what seemed like forever. "This was never on the Marauders Map. I thought that all the secret passages were on that map." Fred smiled._

"_Oh I see how my twins got into all the trouble that you guys got into." Arthur smiled._

"_I know dad you should be proud of us we are very great at what we do." George smiled._

"_What is that exactly?" Ginny asked._

"_What is what?" Fred looked over at his sister._

"_What are you two good at, because I haven't seen it yet." Ginny laughed._

"_Thanks sis, well we are great pranksters and you have seen that. You have even experienced that." George snarled at Ginny._

"_No problem brother." Ginny caught up with Minnie and Hermione. "So do you think that we are really going to get to the room of requirement through here?" _

"_I believe that we will." Minnie smiled._

"_I hope you are right. Minnie we could be walking into one of the Dark Lord's traps and not even know it yet." Hermione was worried._

"_Oh Hermione everything will be fine." Minnie smiled. " You worry too much." _

_At the tent were Molly, Lily and Sirius were hiding someone walked into the tent. "Who is there?" Lily asked as she pulled out her wand._

"_It is me Remus." He came into view._

"_Oh thank heaven what are you doing here. Wait how did you find us?" Lily pulled away._

"_Lily it is really me. Ask me something that no one else knows. Something that we share." Remus went over to Sirius._

'_Ok what did Big Sirius and James set up between you and Severus when we were in school?" Lily asked._

"_Well on one of the nights that I turned into a werewolf they had Severus meet them there. When he arrived I almost killed him, we never told anyone but you." He smiled and picked up the baby._

'_Ok it is you, so how did you find us." Lily smiled._

"_I seen them leave here." He responded._

"_Oh so we should leave, if you seen us then anyone could have." Lily started packing things._

"_Yes leaving would be smart, but where did they all go?" Remus was sitting at the table._

"_They all went to Hogwarts school and they are looking for something. I hope that they do come back alive." Lily sat by Remeus._

"_Oh my I will advise the Order and they will all be prepared to go to the castle as soon as they get the message." Remeus handed the baby to Lily. "I promise that I will get all of them back alive." He kissed her cheek and headed out. _

"_Mommy who was that?" Sirius asked._

"_That was your Uncle Remus and he is a very nice guy, he is going to make sure that Daddy, Harry, Minnie and all the others make it home alive." Lily sat him back in the playpen._

""_Mommy get me out of here." He demanded._

"_What, why do you want out so bad?" Lily smiled._

"_Well mommy I have to ask you something. Why does Minnie not like you?" He smiled up at his mother._

"_Baby she is a girl and we girls are all moody." She picked him up._

"_No mommy Minnie said that you made a bad choice. So what was the choice?" He looked at her._

"_You are just like Harry and Minnie were at your age, very smart and very curious. The bad choice I made was not as bad as Minnie thinks it is. When Minnie was a baby I chose to let her go and live with Daddy without me. I never wanted James to know and I couldn't stand to lose him. If I had only knew that James would have been ok with it. When Minnie found out she was mad at me for the longest time. I thought that she had forgiven me, but she hadn't. I wish that your sister could see how much I do love her, I had to pick Harry and James over her they were my life at the time. I wish that I had James here with me now he would have known how to get Minnie to forgive me. You know that James always wanted other children and he told me that his second boy would be names Sirius just like I named you. Yes daddy didn't want it at first but I have him wrapped. It is sad to say, but some times baby I try to think of your daddy as James. This should be James life, and only if I told everyone about Minnie sooner then I would not be here without James." She looked down at the baby who was now sleeping in her arm. "See it is a real boring story."_

"_Lily that was a very bad thing that I had just heard. To think that I was backing you up this whole time saying that Minnie was wrong." Molly walked into the sitting area. "This is not fair to your family, you have to stop thinking that this should be James life and accept that this is yours and Severus's life. He really loves you and he always backs you up when Minnie starts at you. I wish that I did not hear what you had just said." _

"_Molly what if you were in my place what would you do?" Lily asked._

"_Lily I would love the family that I have and I would not let my previous life get in the way of that. You have to get your priorities straight." She got up and walked away._


	20. Nagini No More

They arrived in the room of requirement and they seen people set up in Hammock like beds. "What are all you guys doing in here?" Minnie asked.

"We are hiding from the Carrow's they have been wanting us for a long time. They have not been able to find us tho." Luna smiled.

"Why are they after you guys?" Harry looked around and seen all of Dumbledore's Army.

"We are all here because we are a part of Dumbledore's Army and we never let them scare us away from them. They do not like tough kids, well that is what they said to us." Luna was excited to see everyone.

"First of all who are the Carrow's?" Minnie asked

"Minnie they are the two teachers that are in control of Hogwarts. One is the muggle study teacher, and the other is the Headmaster." Luna answered. "So Minnie where have you guys been?"

"We have been hiding from the Dark Lord and all of his followers." Minnie smiled and hugged Luna. "I have really missed you."

"I missed you to." Ginny joined the hug.

"We have to stick together tonight. So we can take down anything that comes our way." Harry looked around and everyone was now looking at him.

"So what do you want us to do?" Terry Boote asked.

"We are all going to go to see if we can find the Ravenclaw Diadem and if you find it bring it back here and stab it with this sword here. You guys get what I am saying." Harry looked around and everyone nodded.

"How did all of you guys get here some of you are not even in school anymore.?' Minnie looked at everyone that was standing around her. The whole Dumbledore's army was there.

"Well Minnie we thought that we all would be more safe here. We were right they put a ban on anyone calling themselves a part of Dumbledore's army." Cedric smiled at Minnie.

"Oh that is mean, what else did the Dark Lord do that we are unaware of?" Minnie asked Cedric.

"They have one hundred gallons on each of you. Who ever brings you in will get the gallons. They call you guys undesirable number ones, Minnie he really wants you and Harry." Cedric looked in her eyes. "Why is that?"

"There is really no reason at all he is just a freak." Minnie smiled and looked at Harry.

"I think that you guys owe us an explanation after all we are fighting this war with you. We need to know why they want you two in particular." Cho butted in between Minnie and Cedric.

"Yeah Minnie I think that we should tell everyone." Harry looked at Cho. " You see when we were born there was prophecy that was predicted and it said that a baby boy born to a muggle born mother and a half blood father at the end of the seventh month will be the one to end the dark lord. It also said that there would be a baby girl born a year later to a muggle born mother and a half-blood father, born in the middle of June she will aid the by in ending the dark lord. It also said that the two children will be brother and sister." Harry looked around the room and they were all silent.

"So you are the baby boy and Minnie is the baby girl." Cho broke the silence.

"Yes Cho we are the ones in the prophecy and I am surprised that you could figure that out." Minnie snarled.

"Ok we should really get looking for the Diadem." Cedric pulled Cho out of the room of requirement.

"Minnie what was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing babe I just do not like her." Minnie grabbed his hand. "We should get going also." Minnie smiled at everyone else they all left and were now in Hogwarts.

Minnie Severus and Charlie were in the dungeons. They were always looking over their shoulder. They heard a familiar voice come up behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Minerva McGonagall smiled and hugged Minnie.

"We are looking for the Ravenclaw Diadem. Harry, Hermione and Ron are in the room of Requirement. That is probably where it is anyway." Minnie smiled at the sight of the familiar face

"Well you are not safe here the Dark Lord has his men all over the school because he knows that you guys will come back here eventually." Minerva warned them.

"Well he knows that because the baby birds always come back home eventually." Minnie smiled. "Minerva we are here to finish the Dark Lord, he will be destroyed soon."

"I hope that you are right dear." Minerva hugged her again. "You look familiar my boy. What is your name dear?" She asked Charlie.

"Professor McGonagall I am Charlie Weasley." He smiled.

"Oh my you have grown into a very lovely young man, but you do have to cut your hair a bit." Minerva smiled.

"I have tried to tell him that but it goes in one ear and out another." Minnie kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Minnie are you and Mr. Weasley seeing each other?" Minerva was shocked at the kiss.

"Yes we are we have been for over a year now." Minnie smiled.

"Ok that is enough catching up for now, we have to keep looking and see if the Diadem is down here." Severus interrupted.

"Yes that is true we have to keep moving. We should split into twos tho because the less people the less attention." Minerva smiled.

"That is smart, so Minerva and Daddy you two go together, and Charlie and I will go this way." Minnie walked away with Charlie.

"Minnie I will go with you and Charlie will go with Minerva." Severus grabbed his daughter's arm.

"Daddy I am a big girl now. I am going with Charlie, please let me go." Minnie smiled at her father.

"Severus come on." Minerva took Severus the opposite way from Minnie.

"God Charlie is he ever going to let me breath on my own?" Minnie smiled and headed towards the staircase leading to the Viaduct.

"Minnie he is just being your father, I will be the same way with our children." He followed her.

"Charlie I swear if you are anything like my father I will be angry with you." Minnie stopped dead on the stairs. "Charlie don't get me wrong I love my father, but his choices are not the best. He has been wrong and overprotective I can not have you like that."

"Minnie I will not be just like your father. I will just protect our child from the dangers of our world." Charlie pulled Minnie up the stairs.

When they arrived up the stairs Minnie seen Charlie fall to the floor. "Charlie! Charlie!" Minnie yelled.

"Shh." Draco came out of an invisibility charm.

"Draco what in the hell are you doing?" Minnie asked with anger in her eyes.

"I need to take you to the Dark Lord and he will do what he pleases with you." Draco pulled Minnie by the arm.

"Draco stop for a minute and think about what you are doing?" Minnie starred into Draco's eyes.

"Minnie I have to obey him, if I do not he will kill my family." Draco could not look into Minnie's eyes.

"Draco wait look at me." Minnie took the charm off her belly and it was now exposed.

"Minnie what did you just do?" Draco was blown away.

"Draco I am with child and this is another reason why you can not take me to him." Minnie was trying her hardest to convince Draco to let her go.

"Minnie I can not, just let you slip away." Draco could not take his eyes away from her stomach.

"Fine then you leave me no choice. Pertrificus Totalus." Minnie had frozen Draco where he stood and she ran off, first covering Charlie with an invisibility charm. She ran looking for help and before when knew it she ran into Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Minerva my dear child what are you doing wondering the halls all by yourself." Bella smiled.

"I can ask you the same thing. So Bella why are you here?" Minnie asked.

"Well we had word that you were all here and I guess that the word was right. Well now I will have to take you to the dark lord and then we will find Harry and end this whole war." Bella tried to grab her arm but Minnie broke free and ran off.

"That little brat." Bella shrieked.

"Minnie what are you running from?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix she is that way we have to hide." Minnie was all out of breath.

"Ok we will go in here this will take us to the shrieking shack, then we will think of what to do from then on." Harry pulled them all into a secret passage.

"Harry how exactly do you know where all these passageways are?" Minnie smiled still trying to catch her breath.

"Fred and Gorge gave me the Maurders Map a few years back and I have used it ever since." Harry smiled.

"Yeah they would not dare give it to their own brother." Ron said in jealousy.

"Oh Ronald please. We have already been over this countless amount of times. I guess that it will never sink into that thick skull of yours." Hermione smiled.

Harry stopped as they got closer to the shack when he head a noise.

"Harry that is Voldermort." Minnie said in shock.

"Yes I know Minnie now be quite so he does not hear us." Harry pulled open the trapped door a bit to see what was going on.

Minnie went beside him and peeked out also. "Harry what is Daddy doing with the Dark Lord?" Minnie asked in shock.

"I do not know listen so we can find out." Harry snapped.

"Severus you betrayed me for a little brat that has caused nothing but trouble for me." Voldermort's cold voice ran through them all.

"She is my daughter and I would do anything to protect her. Even if that meant keeping her away from you." Severus snapped.

"She could have done wonders for me if you would have let her become a death eater. No you had to fall in love with that silly Potter girl. You are a very smart man I thought that you knew better then that Severus. For your betrayal you know what I have to do." Voldermort smiled an evil grin.

"You have to kill me." Severus added.

"Yes that is what is seems like, but if you tell me where Harry and Minnie are then I will let you free." Voldermort turned away.

Minnie grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak that was in his robe pocket. She opened the trap door and went into the room. Harry had followed her under the cloak as well. "Minnie what in the bloody hell do you think that you are doing?" Harry whispered in outrage.

"I am saving our father, we need him." Minnie snapped back.

"So Severus have you decided what you want to do. Do you want to live or do you want to die?" Voldermort was now facing The three of them.

"I will not give my children up to you." Severus snarled.

"Your children I only want Minnie not Sirius. Wait that's right you consider Harry Potter your child as well. Severus you have became a softy, you have gone mad I am afraid." Voldermort lifted his wand and Nagini fell to the ground and circled Severus. Voldermort whispered something to the snake in Paraeltongue.

"Harry what did he just tell that thing?" Minnie asked.

"He told her to kill him." Harry replied.

Voldermort walked out, just as Nagini was about to strike at Severus Minnie pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of Harry's magical pouch and cut off the serpents head.

"Who's there?" Severus stood up and asked.

Minnie took off the cloak. "Daddy it is just us we have to move." Minnie pulled him into the tunnel that lead back to the school.

They were halfway down the tunnel when they heard a gut wrenching screech come from the shrieking shack.

"I take it hat Lord Voldermort has just found his snake." Minnie laughed.

"Better it the me." Severus added.


	21. Remus

They arrived back into the school and as they walked in they ran into Remus Lupin. "Uncle Remeus why are you here?" Harry was excited to see someone he loved and knew.

"I am here to help you guys with the war. So how long has this been going on?" Remus asked as they kept walking along the hallways.

"We have been here for like three hours. We have already killed Nagini and I do not know where Harry and the others are with the Diadem." Minnie smiled and hugged Remus.

"Minnie are you with child?" Remus was shocked at what he seen.

"Yes Uncle Remeus Charlie and I are having a baby." Minnie smiled at him.

"Then why are you fighting in this war. You should be away from all this." Remus said.

"Well I think that it is best that I fight. It is in the prophecy that I am suppose to help Harry destroy Voldermort." Minnie looked at him and she felt a sharp pain go up her back.

"Minnie are you ok?" Severus asked.

"No I just had a very sharp pain run up my back. It really hurt." Minnie held her back.

"Minnie that could mean that you are about to have the baby." Remus looked at Severus. "You go and find Charlie I will take Minnie to a private classroom and see what we can do for her."

"No I am fine I need to help Harry." Minnie said and grabbed her stomach and let out a screech.

"Minnie I can do it, you take care of you and your baby." Harry helped Remus to the closest classroom with Minnie.

"Fine, daddy you have to get Charlie please." Minnie laid on the floor where Remus made a bed type thing on the floor.

"Ok baby I will go and find him. I will bring him back here as soon as I can." Severus kissed her head. "Remus you take good care of her, and protect her from the dark ones." Severus said and turned around and left.

"Remus do you know what you are doing?" Minnie looked over at him.

"I will do my best. I have just recently seen my son being born so I think I have some clue." Remus smiled.

"You have a son now. When did that happen?" Minnie sounded shocked.

"Yeah his name is Teddy, he is really beautiful. I really can't wait for everyone to meet him. He is with Tonks right now back at your guys camp. She is taking care of Sirius and Teddy." Remus smiled as he got towels and everything ready for the delivery.

"I thought that Lily and Molly were there." Minnie said as another pain shot through her.

"It is ok honey just breath, and yeah they were but they wanted to come and help everyone. So Tonks decided to stay with the babies." Remus grabbed her hand.

Minnie was going through a lot of pain and she was now screaming and yelling. Charlie and Severus had still not shown up at that time. "Where is Charlie and Daddy!" Minnie screamed.

"Give them time they will be here." Remus smiled. Someone came into the room and he pulled out his wand quick.

"Please, don't do anything I want to help Minnie I heard her screaming. I came in and I am going to put a silencing charm on the door so no one else hears her." Draco smiled at Minnie.

"Why should I trust you." Remus snapped.

"I am a good friend of Minnie's and I really want to help her. Please let me help her." Draco pleaded.

"Uncle Remus it is ok. I would love to have him here until Charlie gets here." Minnie smiled.

Draco went to the door and put the charm on the door. When he was finished he went to Minnie and grabbed her hand. "Draco what made you come to the light?" She smiled at him.

"I realized that love is what was going to win in the end. I knew that love was not on the Dark Lord's side so I chose you and Harry. Minnie you are a good friend of mine and I would hate for anything to happen to you because of me." Draco explained.

"I knew that you would come to your senses." Minnie laughed.

The next few hours were painful for Minnie. Draco stayed with her the whole time and he held her hand through the whole delivery. Remus delivered the baby with no problems at all. Minnie was now holding her baby son. She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"I promise you baby that I will be a great mother to you. I will never leave you or let you think you are something that you are not. I will love you forever." Minnie smiled at her son.

"He is really beautiful." Draco smiled as he looked down at the baby.

"He looks like my little brother did when he was born. I really wished that Daddy and Charlie would have got here." Minnie looked up at Draco. "Draco thank you for helping me." As Minnie finished her sentence she heard a annoying laughter.

"Draco you little traitor, I should have known that you did not have it in you." Bella entered the room.

"Aunt Bella you turn around and don't come back in here." Draco put himself in front of Minnie and the baby.

"Draco you are foolish if you think that I will just leave Minnie here when the Dark Lord wants her." Bella got closer to them.

"Bellatrix you stay where you are." Remus pulled out his wand.

"Why Remus what are out going to do about it?" She smiled.

"I am not allowing you to hurt these children." He said as he cut in between her and the children.

"I will get to Minnie and she is going to go to the Dark Lord. So unless you want to join the rest of your best friends then I advise you to back away." Bella smiled at the reaction that came from Remus's face when she mentioned James and Sirius.

"They died for Minnie and Harry, they died more then what you are. When you die Bella you will have no one that loves you at all. Even your own nephew figured you out." Remus snapped.

"So you are willing to die for them like those other two morons." Bella replied.

"If that is what it comes down to, but I do not think that will happen. Expelliarmus!" He yelled and Bella flew back.

"You fool, Avada Kedavra." Bella hit Remus straight in the chest. He fell to the floor.

"Uncle Remus NO!" Minnie yelled as she held onto her newborn son.

"Aww, Uncle Remus has died for you, now let's go to the Dark Lord." Bella went towards Minnie. She fell to the ground and Ginny was standing there with a piece of the castle in her hand.

"Ginny!" Minnie said, she was still crying from witnessing her Uncle being murdered.

"Minnie, you had the baby." Ginny hugged Minnie.

"Guys we have to get out of here. She will wake up soon I do not want to be here when she does." Draco helped Minnie up.

"Ginny do you know where everyone is?" Minnie asked because the hallways were quiet.

"They are all in the Great Hall. The Dark Lord has called everyone off for a few hours. He is hoping that the two of you will turn yourselves in." Ginny smiled at her.

"Yeah like that is going to happen." Minnie said as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Minnie my dear, you had the baby. Are you guys ok?" Molly asked as Minnie sat down.

"Yeah we are both fine and he is really beautiful." Minnie showed them the baby. "Where is Daddy and Charlie at?" Minnie asked as she looked around the room and could not see them.

"Minnie baby they have not came to the Great Hall yet." Lily came out of the crowd of Weasley's.

"Ok and where is Fred?" She asked.

"Yeah mom where is Fred?" Ginny looked at George, she had never seen the two of them apart.

"Well girls Fred was killed by the wall of the castle. Bellatrix shot the wall down and Fred got trapped down under the rubble." Molly started to cry again, Arthur embraced his wife.

"No that is not true." Ginny hugged her mother.

"I am so sorry." Minnie was also crying. "Uncle Remus is also dead, Bella killed him. He died to protect me and my son. Why is everyone dying for Harry and I" Minnie cried even harder. Draco embraced Minnie.

Charlie and Severus came running into the Great Hall. Minnie seen them and she smiled at Charlie. "Look it is our son." She handed him the baby.

"I have a son." Charlie started crying. "Mom, Dad I heard about Fred and I am sorry I could not have been there to maybe help him." Charlie hugged his parents.

"Charlie you could not have stopped this. This day will be the day that your brother died, but it is also a day of celebration. Look at what you are holding. You have a beautiful baby boy. Fred would want us to keep on laughing and having a great time." Arthur looked down at his first grandson.

"I know." Charlie smiled.

"Daddy Remus is dead. It is all my fault." Minnie was now in her father's arms crying.

"Baby it is not your fault. They are protecting you because they love you. You could not have prevented any of this." He looked into her eyes. "None of this is your fault baby."

They were all huddled around the baby for the next few hours. Charlie and Minnie had both decided that they were going to name him Remus Fred Weasley. After two of the men that died for them that night. When the Dark Lord realized that Minnie was not going to him he decided that he was going to go to her. "Everyone come outside I wan tot show you Harry Potter." Voldermort's voice ran over everyone.

They all ran out and they seen Hagrid holding Harry's limp body in his arm. "NO NOT HARRY ALSO!" Minnie yelled and Charlie had to hold her up.

"Minnie you have to be quiet he is looking for you." Severus looked over at his daughter.

"Daddy Harry is dead and you want be to stay calm. How can I stay calm when my brother is dead?" Minnie scowled.

"I know that you love your brother and that you are hurting right now, but think of Remus he needs you. Minnie if the Dark Lord gets a hold of you then you are going to be just like Harry. So please just keep it now." Severus explained to his daughter.

"Fine." Minnie never knew that she could cry that much in one day

"You guys have lost one of the Chosen ones, so now where is the other is?" Voldermort asked. "One of my servants has informed me that she will be carrying a child because she is now a mother. Tell me where she is." Voldermort demanded.

"Like we will ever give our friend up!" Cedric shouted.

"Well if you all want to live then I advise that you do." He smiled.

"We are not afraid of you Voldermort, we have something that you will never have!" Draco shouted.

"Well I know that voice you were once mine and now you are on their side. That is not a smart move for you Draco. When I find you I will kill you. So you better come out now or I will kill your mother and father." He turned around and Narcissia and Lucius were both gone.

"Draco do not go ahead we are right here." Narcissia whispered to her son.

"Where did they go!" Voldermort shouted.

"They went into the crowd my Lord." Bellatrix replied.

Voldermort was to busy yelling at the Malfoy family, and he did not even realize that Harry's body was now gone. Harry had not been dead he was now under the invisibility cloak and heading towards the crowd of people. Little did the Dark Lord realize he would soon be as gone as his only love Nagini.


	22. The End of the War

"Where are the Malfoy's?" Voldermort screamed.

"They are over there my Lord, and look who they are standing by. Minerva Snape and her father." Bellatrix pointed to them.

"Well all the traitors are together and they are all going to die at once. How much fun will this be for me." Voldermort pulled out his wand and Harry knocked it out of his hand. "Who did that?"

"It was me Harry Potter, you did not kill me." Harry pulled off the cloak and revealed himself.

"You are suppose to be dead." Voldermort went after Harry and everyone else split up.

"Draco what is he going to do next?" Minnie asked.

"He is going to try and kill Harry." Draco responded.

"I have to help Harry. I can not let him kill my brother." Minnie went towards where Harry and the Dark Lord were standing.

"No Minnie. You have to stay here with your son. Harry will take care of him." Severus stopped her.

"Daddy Harry is not going to be able to do this all by himself." Minnie was angry that her father had stopped her again.

"He will be able to do it. Minnie have some faith in your brother." Severus handed baby Remus to her.

"Fine." Minnie stood there and watched Harry.

"So Harry you survived the killing curse. What makes you so special to be put through all of this?" Voldermort asked as they circled each other.

"Well Voldermort I have something that you never had, and you will never ever have." Harry smiled at him.

"What exactly is that Harry Potter. What do you have that I do not have?" Voldermort smirked.

"I have love and that is something that you have never experienced and will never have the chance to experience. You are going to die lonely and I feel bad for you." Harry would not take his eyes off of Voldermort.

"You should not feel bad for me and I have some news for you Harry, I can not be killed. You did not destroy all of the Horcrux's." Voldermort was having fun with Harry.

"Really you do no think so. Well in my second year I destroyed the diary, then Albus destroyed the ring. He left me to destroy the others he did not tell what they were, but with the help of my family and friends I have destroyed the necklace, the cup that we stole out of Bella's vault, and the Diadem that we found in the room of requirement just today." Harry loved the look that was now on Voldermort face. It was like Harry was forgetting something. "Oh yeah and when you tried to kill my father in the shrieking shack Minnie killed Nagini. So that leaves all but one. Guess what?" Harry smiled.

"What?" Voldermort scowled.

"Well when you killed me I was the seventh, so killed the final one. So thanks for the help." Harry laughed.

"Your father died for you and Minnie that is what made you the seventh. I should have known that, so now it is all on you to kill me but that will never happen." Voldermort had never looked so in control.

"Daddy he looks like he is ready to kill everyone." Minnie looked over at them hoping that Harry would strike first.

Voldermort drug the conversation on forever and Harry just went along with it, saying something that was smarter and more better then Voldermort every time. "So Harry Potter what should we do now?" Voldermort asked.

"Well we should end this battle once and for all see who the better wizard is." Harry smiled.

Harry knew that he would beat the Dark Lord because he had taken the elder wand from Draco when they were in the Malfoy manner a few weeks back. They were there to see if they could get some information that would be helpful to them, all that they got when they went was caught. Harry was now the holder of all three deathly hallows, and he was about to get rid of the Dark Lord.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort yelled.

The light of the two wands met. Harry and the Dark Lord held it for a few minutes and then with a matter of seconds Voldermort was thrown back and he moved no more. Bellatrix screamed and her along with the rest of the death eaters disappeared into the night.

Minnie ran over to Harry and she put her hand on the Dark Lord's neck to check for a pulse. She looked up at Harry and she smiled at him. "Harry he is dead, his own spell rebounded on him and now he is dead we can get on with our lives." Minnie hugged Harry.

"We have to dispose of the body. We are going to have a feast in the Great Hall for Harry Potter, Minerva Snape, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and all the other that had helped us beat the Dark Lord tonight." Minerva smiled at the children.

They had put all the bodies into rooms for holding until the families came for them. They had put Voldermort's body in a dungeon cellar so he would not have any glory not even after death.

The Great Hall was now full with people and they were all sitting with their families. No one was sitting according to house or blood status they were all united as one.

"We are all here today together because we all stood up and fought the Dark Lord together. We showed him that we were not afraid of him or any of his followers. We will like to take a moment of silence for those that we lost tonight," Minerva bowed her head and everyone else did the same. "Thank you all for that moment. If they will like to I would love for the two that helped end this whole nightmare to come up and speak for us." Minerva looked at the two of them.

"Harry there would be no harm in it." Minnie smiled and drug him up to the front of the Great Hall.

Harry stood there and seen everyone that he had loved were now happy and not afraid of the Dark Lord anymore. " hi everyone there is really not much to say about this whole situation. All I know is that I had no choice in the matter of beating the Dark Lord after all I was one of the chosen ones." Harry smiled as everyone else laughed. " I am very happy that I can look out and see the fear off of all of your faces, seeing you all laughing and smiling is the best reward of killing him. I am saddened to think about the ones that we have lost and that they are not here to help us celebrate this wondrous moment." Harry looked at Minnie. "I have really nothing more to say. Now Minnie it is your turn."

"Everyone knows that I was suppose to be the other chosen one, but there is only one that is the chosen one and that is my brother Harry. He is the reason that we are all able to have this great feast tonight. I had next to nothing getting rid of the Dark Lord. So this dinner is actually for Harry Potter. My brother and he is my saviour, I think that now my son and I are able to live without having to look over our backs. I am forever grateful for you my big brother." Minnie said with tears in her eyes. She turned away and hugged Harry.

The dinner was all filled with laughter and happiness. When it was all finished Harry and Draco ran into each other in the frount hall. "Draco can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked as they went somewhere private.

"What?" Draco asked.

""Thank you for being there for my sister and seeing the light. I knew you had it in you. I am just so happy that you did it before it was too late." Harry smiled and held out his hand for Draco to hold it.

Draco stood there for a few seconds and looked at Harry's hand. He was unsure of if he should shake it or not. Then he stuck out his hand and Harry and Draco became acquainted that evening.

Severus and Lucius watched the two boys shake hands and smiled at each other. They now knew that the war was really over and that they did not have to fake who they were to protect their families any more. All was right in the wizarding world.


	23. Opened Eyes

A month after the war was over Minnie and Charlie were now settling down in their new home with their new baby. Minnie was getting overwhelmed with the late night and even longer days.

"Charlie would you get up with him this time?" Minnie looked over at Charlie.

"Minnie I have to get up for work in the morning. I have already went over this with you." Charlie rolled back over and went to sleep.

"Whatever." Minnie got out of bed and went to feed Remus. "You know your daddy is being an ass right now. I thought that it would be different and that he would want to help with you. I guess that I was wrong. He is a working man all the way." Minnie rocked her son in her arms.

The next day Minnie had a meeting with Professor McGonagall at dinner about her schooling and graduating from Hogwarts. Charlie was suppose to be home that evening to take care of Remus and he did not show up. Minnie put him into the bassinet as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Professor." She smiled as she let Minerva in.

"Hi dear, how are you and the baby doing?" Minerva asked.

"We are both doing ok. We could do a lot better if Charlie was here more and if he would be more hands on with him." Minnie looked into the bassinet.

"Minnie he is just as new at this as you are. He will come around, it will just take time. He is getting big." Minerva picked up Remus.

"Yeah he is fat." Minnie laughed.

"So we are here today to talk about your graduating from Hogwarts. It will really be quite simple you just have to come back to Hogwarts in the Fall. We have decided that we will have a corridor set up for you Charlie and the baby. Ginny will be staying in one of the rooms as well." Minerva smiled down at Remus.

"I do not know if I can do that Charlie works and I have to take care of the baby. I can not go to classes and take care of Remus. It is just not going to be possible." Minnie was not happy with what she had just said, but she knew that it was the truth.

"Minnie dear, we will do the same thing that we did for your father when you were a baby at the school. Whatever teacher has nothing to do they will take care of Remus. I am sure that your parents will be there to help also." Minerva handed Minnie her letter for the final year.

"Fine I will come for the year. Is Daddy and Lily still teaching at Hogwarts this year?" Minnie asked.

"Yes you mother and father are coming back to teach. So I am looking forward to seeing you in the fall." Minerva stood up. "I should give you back the baby." She smiled and handed Remus to Minnie.

"Thanks, I will see you later." Minnie smiled and closed the door.

At the Snape household Ginny was there visiting with Harry. "So Harry I am going back to school in the fall. They have set up a corridor for Minnie's family and I. So if you want to come you can stay in my room. Go to work in the morning through floo and then come back at night. That way we can spend some time together." She smiled at Harry.

"That sounds great. I would love to be on my own with you. I have gotten a job and it is in the ministry they want me to be an Auror. I have agreed to take the job. It would be great for money and we will be set financially for the future." Harry smiled.

"Yeah it will be a great job. Will it take all of your time tho?" Ginny asked.

"It will take a bit of my time, but I will home at nights and on weekends. Unless they need me that is." Harry smiled.

"Harry is that your parents arguing?" Ginny asked as she heard screaming down stairs.

"Yeah they have been arguing for a week now. I think that what Minnie has said over the last few months has finally gotten to dad." Harry listened.

"Severus what are you talking about now?" Lily asked.

"I am starting to believe what Minnie has told me about you. That is you have never really loved us as much as you have claimed. I can not believe that I was so stupid and I let you hurt us like you have!" Severus was angry.

"Severus I do love you and Minnie. How could you say something like that?" She was now crying.

"That is not going to wok this time. You cry and think that it will heal everything, it doesn't! I have really thought this through and I think that it is time that we go our separate ways. We will work some sort of visitation out with Sirius. I am going to see if I can stay with Minnie for a bit until I get the house on Spinner's end cleaned up. Lily it has to be over." Severus went to walk away.

"Sev can't we even try a little bit more?" She gave him the same look that she had always gave him that won him over.

"No I am sorry I have tried long enough and I know that I am never going to be first with you. I can not have that. Lily the only thing that we share now is Minnie and Severus, that is the only connection between us." Severus left the sitting room. He went into Sirius's room.

"Daddy what are you and Mommy yelling about?" He looked back at his father.

"We are not getting along right now. Son come here foe a minute I have to tell you something." Severus sat Sirius on his knee. He had never called him Sirius because he had hated the fact that Lily had talked him into naming his son after a man who tried to have him killed, and who he despised so much.

"What Daddy?" He asked.

"Well son mommy and I are going to be living in different houses from now on." Severus was expecting a different response from Sirius.

"Daddy I know what it is from. It is James fault. Who is James?" Sirius responded.

"James is Harry's real daddy he is dead now tho. How did you know about him?" Severus was curious he had never mentioned James to his son at all.

"Mommy and Uncle Remus were talking about him when you and everyone else went to Hogwarts." He smiled.

"Really what did they say about him?" Severus asked.

"Well mommy said that she loved him and that he was special. Remus told her she had to let him go and move on, Daddy what does that mean?" He smiled at his father.

"You don't have to worry about it son. I love you and I will come to see you all the time ok." He kissed Sirius's head and left the house.

As Severus walked away from the house that he had lived in with his family, a tear came to his eye. He realized that his whole life was a lie and that he was played. He could not believe that he was stupid enough to fall for what Lily had done to him and his daughter.

He arrived at Minnie's house, it was now nine thirty and she was just getting Remus down to bed when she heard a knock.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Minnie was shocked to see her father at her door so late at night.

"I was wondering if you and Charlie have an extra bed that I could sleep in for a few nights?" Severus looked deep into his daughter's eyes and she knew what was wrong.

"Of course we do. Daddy are you alright?" She asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah I think I will be fine baby, I just want to say that I am sorry for the life you have been given and the life that you had to live." Severus was distant.

"Daddy I loved my life I would not trade it for anything in the world. Look at what I have, a beautiful son an amazing fiancé and most of all the best father in the world." She hugged him.

"Minnie you always know how to say the right things. You have always been the positive and the smart one of the family." Severus smiled at his daughter. "So is Remus sleeping?" Severus asked.

"No I was just about to put him down when you knocked. He is over there in the bassinet." She smiled and Severus went over to his grandson.

"Well hello there little fella." He picked him up. "You are getting big. Minnie he looks like you did when you were a baby. The only difference is his eyes they are brown and not green." He smiled at his daughter.

"You know daddy I thought that I might regret having him at such a young age, but I don't I love him more then anything in the world." Minnie looked down at her son who was smiling at Severus.

Charlie walked into the house with a big smile on his face. "I am home, oh and look just in time to put him to bed." Charlie smiled and took Remus.

"Yeah just in time for bed." Minnie said sarcastically.

"Severus you are here really late." Charlie smiled and kissed Minnie.

"Charlie my father is going to stay with us for a few days. He left Lily." Minnie told him and took Remus to his bedroom to put him down.

"I was going to put him to bed." Charlie watched her go up the stairs

"So what is going on with you and Minnie?" Severus asked Charlie.

"Nothing she is just not big on me going to work all the time. I have to bring home the money somehow." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah but maybe you could work a little less. I mean it is crazy coming home this late at night. You are going to miss so much with Remus. I mean I was there for everything with Minnie, her first word, when she started to walk, when she started to talk back all of it and I would hate for you to miss any of that with him." Severus smiled at Charlie.

"I suppose that you are right. I have to be there and help Minnie more with him then what I do now. I do not want to miss all of that with him. I think I am going to go and help her now. I also think that I am going to call work tomorrow and tell them that I do not want the extra day and that I am going to spend it with my family." Charlie went up the stairs.

Severus just smiled and knew that Charlie was what he daughter had needed. He might have been the first man in her life, but he was no longer number one. Severus never thought that he would accept that, he did because he knew that Charlie would treat her right.


	24. Daddy

The days that Severus was staying with Charlie and Minnie were crazy for the two of them. "Daddy what are you doing at the house on Spinner's End anyways. It does not take this long to clean a house the size of that one. You also have magic to use to clean it." Minnie smiled at her father.

"Well baby I am cleaning and I am doing some renovations. I am adding on a room and redecorating the kitchen and sitting room. Why is there a problem with me living here?" Severus smiled.

"No not a problem at all, I am glad to have you here as long as you need." Minnie hugged him. "Can you keep an eye on Remus for a minute?"

"Yeah of course I can." Severus smiled at his grandson.

Minnie went into the kitchen where Charlie was trying to start dinner. "Did you ask your father what was taking him so long?" Charlie was having problems with the use of magic and preparing dinner.

"Yeah he is doing some renovations on the place. He is going to be staying for a bit longer." Minnie grabbed her wand and she laughed. "Charlie this is how you do it."

"So Minnie how much longer is he staying?" Charlie was watching her now.

"I don't know. He can stay tho Charlie he is my father and I can not tell him to leave. He as put up with me for my whole life and I owe him at least this." Minnie had everything on the stove and now preparing dinner.

"Minnie I thought that we had discussed this we are having a hard time getting alone now, and it is even harder with him here." Charlie shook his head.

"Charlie what if it was your father, you would let him stay also." Minnie looked over at him. "Now leave the kitchen and let me make dinner, Harry and Ginny will be here soon with Sirius."

Charlie left the kitchen and went into the living room where Severus was talking to baby Remus. "You know that you are one luck little boy. You have so many people that love you, I mean you are a Weasley and that enough love to last you a lifetime, plus all the Snape's, and a lot of other people. I wish that your grandmother and I can be together as your grandparents so that we can spoil you together. I just can't stay with someone that has used me and you mother for her own reasoning. I hope that your mommy and daddy can work things out so that you do not have to grow up without them together. Remus I am going to tell you the same thing that I told your mother when she was this age. As long as I am living I will protect you, as long as I am breathing I will love you, and as long as I stand you will never be alone." Severus kissed Remus's head.

"So Severus what time is Harry and the others coming?" Charlie asked as he broke the silence.

"They should be here in about a half an hour." Severus smiled and handed the baby to Charlie. "I am going to go upstairs and have a little nap before they all get here." Severus went upstairs.

"Remus your grandfather is crazy, but he loves us and that is all that matters." Charlie put Remus into the bassinet. When he turned around there was a big crackle and Sirius ran into Charlie and hugged him.

"Charlie we decided that we are going to come a little early." Sirius smiled.

"Ok that is now problem little guy." Charlie picked him up. "Let's go and see Minnie."

"Minnie." Sirius smiled as she turned around and looked at him.

"Sirius what are you doing here this early?" She kissed his cheek.

"Well Harry thought that we would come a little bit early so that they could help out a bit." Sirius smiled at Ginny.

"Yeah so that we could help, Sirius I think you mean so I can help." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, that is what Harry told me. He does not do the kitchen so well anyway. So I guess that it will be you and Minnie. I am going to go and see Remus in the sitting room."

"Yeah Harry and I will take you in well the girls become better friends." Charlie smiled and kissed Minnie.

"Thanks Charlie." Minnie smirked.

"Charlie please do not kiss my sister that is disgusting." Sirius ran into the sitting room.

"These men in our lives are going to work us until the death of us." Ginny laughed.

"You know something Ginny do not let Harry fool you he does know how to cook. He has done it before in the house for Lily, dad, and I. So do not let him pull the wool over your eyes." Minnie smiled as she flicked her wand towards the stove.

"Really that slim told me he had never cooked in his life. This should be an interesting school year. The four of us in one house type thing. It will be fun, but at the same time nuts." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah it will be nuts but it will all work out. It is not permanent tho which is great because I would not want to live with my brother any longer then I have to.

The dinner went well everyone had a good time. When they were all done they sat in the sitting room telling Sirius stories of them when they went to Hogwarts. He never did listen he fell asleep and they kept talking as if he were awake and present. When they finally realized that he was sleeping they all laughed and Severus carried Sirius into the cot they had set up for him.

"Well I think that Ginny and I should be heading back to the house. We are actually staying at the burrow tonight. Minnie next time you have a family dinner please invite mom, she was upset that she was not invited." Harry kissed his sisters cheek.

"I will try, but it is too soon right now for dad. I think that she will have to miss out on some things just like he will have to also. They are separate now that means we celebrate everything twice." Minnie smiled. Ginny and Harry left.

"I hope that Christmas time is only once." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah we will probably all go to the burrow like we normally do. Maybe even Lily's house." Minnie smiled.

"I hope that it is something that we only have to do once. I really do not like the craziness of Christmas." Charlie smiled and kissed Minnie.

When Sirius woke up that morning to the noise of a baby crying he was not impressed. "Minnie why is he so loud?" Sirius smiled.

"Honey he is a baby and that is how they let us know that they want something. See right now he wants to eat. Do you want to help me feed him?" Minnie smiled at her little brother.

"Yes of course I want to help you with baby Remus. Did you feed me like this when I was little like him?" Sirius sat up on Minnie's knee.

"Yes when you were a baby I helped Lily and Daddy with you all the time. I loved helping with you all the time. That is because you are my little brother and I love you a lot." Minnie kissed her head.

"Well Thank you Minnie I happen to love you also." He smiled at her.

She knew at that moment what they had all fought for, they had fought for the protection of the little ones and they had fought for them so that he could live a worry free life.


	25. Lily's Fault

_**Severus had gone out the next morning to meet with the order to decide how they were going to rebuild the school and who was in charge of what part. Charlie had decided that he was going to go with Severus and be apart of the order. "Charlie do you really have to go?" Minnie looked at him.**_

"_**Yes I want to help rebuild the school. It is only for the day, Minnie I will not be long." He kissed Minnie and Remus, and left.**_

"_**Daddy what about Sirius?" She looked over at her father.**_

"_**Can you take him home to your mother? I would greatly appreciate it." Severus smiled at his daughter.**_

"_**Dad, are you for real?" Minnie rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Yes baby I am serious, please for me." He kissed her cheek and went over to Sirius. "Minnie is going to take you home to mommy today." He hugged his son and he left.**_

"_**Ok I love you daddy, I will see you soon." He smiled and continued talking to Remus. "You know what baby Remus I think that you will really enjoy being apart of this family. It may be crazy but they will always love each other. Minnie can we eat and then go home to mommy I really miss her.**_

"_**Yeah that is fine with me." Minnie had not seen her mother since the day of the Remus's birth. She really did not want to see her now either.**_

_**Minnie and Sirius had lunch together and they laughed at all the little things that Sirius had done at the table. He wanted to stay a little bit longer and he and Minnie played on the toy broom that was hers when she was a baby.**_

"_**Do you like this broom Sirius?" She smiled at her little bother.**_

"_**Yes Minnie I love can I take it home with me tonight?" Sirius asked.**_

"_**No you can not take it home, but when you come here you can play with it I promise." Minnie smiled.**_

"_**Ok that is fine I will have to get mommy to buy me one I am sure she will." Sirius got back on the broom.**_

"_**Hun we have to get ready and go you have to be home for supper that is what mom had told me." Minnie was lying, she was just tired and wanted some alone time with Remus.**_

"_**Fine then. I guess we do have to listen to our mother. Why do mommies have so many hard rules." Sirius rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Sirius you are a real clown. So go and get dressed and then we will leave and take you home to mom." Minnie smiled at him. "Oh do you need some help?" Minnie asked.**_

"_**If I do need help I will let you know but I think I can do just fine." Sirius smiled.**_

"_**I dread the day when you start talking and walking." Minnie smiled at Remus. **_

_**They arrived on Grimmauld place in the sitting room. Lily was in the kitchen and came in to see who was there. "Oh it is you guys. I thought that your father was going to bring him here." Lily was shocked to see Minnie.**_

"_**Well dad and Charlie had to go to that meeting for the order so that they can rebuild the school. So he asked me to bring him home, I did and here he is." Minnie smiled.**_

"_**So I was making dinner for your father tonight when he arrived, but since it is you would you like to stay for dinner? I would love to spend some time with my grandson." Lily smiled and took Remus.**_

"_**I don't know if we should. I mean I have no idea when Charlie will be home. If he is home before supper I am sure he will be hungry when he gets home." Minnie was trying to be nice.**_

"_**Well they will not be home until late tonight I was suppose to go but I did not want to leave Sirius on you with your father and I both there. So I think that it will be fine if you stayed for dinner tonight. It is already almost all made and all that." Lily really wanted to try and connect with her daughter again.**_

"_**Minnie you are staying with me and mommy for dinner. I would really like that." Sirius smiled.**_

"_**Fine I guess I will stay with you and mom for dinner." She could not turn down his smile.**_

_**After dinner Minnie was playing with Sirius and Lily was talking with Remus. "Well Sirius I think that it is time for you to go to bed." Lily smiled and handed the baby to Minnie.**_

"_**Minnie can you stay here for a bit. I would really like to talk to you." Lily picked up Sirius.**_

"_**Yeah sure, just not to long tho because I have to get Remus home." Minnie smiled at Sirius who waved as they went up the stairs. "I wonder what your crazy grandmother wants from me. I hope she does not try to reason with me again." Minnie looked at a sleeping Remus.**_

_**Lily came back down a few minutes later. "He is asleep and he was really tired what did you guys do with him last night?" Lily laughed.**_

"_**We talked about what we did in school and stuff like that, but he never listened he was asleep. We did not even realize that he was until we were all done talking." Minnie laughed.**_

"_**He is a lot like you when you were younger. I remember when you were two years old and James and I were watching you for an hour or two because your father had some Order work to do. Yeah anyway you were sitting there and James and I were telling you and Harry a story about the deathly hallows and you and Harry went to sleep on the middle of the floor and never did get to here the last of the story. We laughed when we noticed the two of you on the floor. James and I really loved watching you, because Harry adored you when you were little." Lily sat on the couch beside her Minnie.**_

"_**Yeah I really do not have many memories of James. I was too little when he died to really remember. The only thing I remember is that he really loved Harry and I. Lily really why do you do this to dad and I, it is just not fair. We want to love you but you won't seem to love us back the same way." Minnie seen the laughter in her mother's eyes fade.**_

"_**Minnie I do love you and your father a lot, but it is just really hard to let go of James and the life that I could have had with him. Minnie it would be like Charlie dying and you going with Draco, just to say. Would you be one hundred percent over Charlie when you married Draco and had his children." Lily replied.**_

"_**Lily that is not the same I would never cheat on Charlie and then give my child away to her father so he could raise her. I would never abandon my children. Lily it has been thirteen years since James has died and you have still not gotten over, then that means that you will never get over him. I am just glad that Daddy did finally open his eyes to what you were doing to him." Minnie was getting angry again.**_

"_**Minnie I have done nothing to you or your father, all I have done is loved you two one hundred percent." Lily was crying.**_

"_**Lily why do you think that crying makes everything go away it don't. You have never loved my father and I one hundred percent because you were to busy loving a man that is dead. You have to get over him before you lose everyone." Minnie stood up and took the baby home.**_

_**Lily sat there alone in the great big house and that is when it hit her. She thought to herself, 'this is all my doing I have pushed the only family I have in this whole world away for something that I can never get back. Lily Snape how could you be so selfish and so stupid. I never thought that I had it in me to do something like this, but I have and I hate it. I really have to change.'**_

_**Harry and Ginny walked into the house and broke her train of thought. "Oh you guys are home earlier then I thought that you would be." Lily jumped.**_

"_**Yeah more people then the order showed up, so it really took no time at all for us to rebuild the school." Harry smiled at his mother. "Mom what is wrong?" he asked.**_

"_**Oh there is really nothing wrong. I have just come to a realization that all my family is gone because I pushed them away." Lily answered.**_

"_**Mom how do you figure that?" Harry seen that she was upset.**_

"_**Well I have been loving your father James and letting that get in the way of the only real family that I have right here in front of me. Severus, You, Minnie, Sirius, and Remus are my family. I can not live in the 'what ifs' anymore I have to live for what I do have. Harry what I do have is beautiful I am just sad that it took me this long to realize it." Lily hugged Harry.**_

"_**Mom you know that I will always love you." Harry smiled.**_

"_**Yes I know that very well. Now I have just got to get your sister and father to do the same." Lily smiled.**_

"_**Mom do not push them let them come to you. If you push them too hard you may loose them forever.' Harry looked into his mother's eyes.**_

"_**I know, I know old wise one. I think that Albus rubbed off on you." Lily laughed.**_


End file.
